


【授权翻译】Waiting for Salvation 等待救赎

by Navy_vermilion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Healing, M/M, Wingfic, angel!dean
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navy_vermilion/pseuds/Navy_vermilion
Summary: 第四季的衍生。Dean是一位堕天使，他把自己伪装成普通人类，试图破坏上帝的计划。他成功的骗过了身边所有人，就连把他从地狱里拯救出来的天使都不知道他的真实身份。直到他说漏了嘴。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Likhoradka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likhoradka/gifts).
  * A translation of [Waiting for Salvation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/615263) by [Likhoradka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likhoradka/pseuds/Likhoradka). 



> 先等等！这是我半途而废后再次重新书写的小说，所以你会看到里边有一些错误还有一些奇怪的写作选择。但是我得为自己辩护一句，这并没有那么糟糕，我只是想要描写许多东西。尤其是当我想要带出剧集中的中心思想，却又不想让它显得过于冗长。另外，我正在努力修正我写作时经常转换视觉的坏习惯。
> 
> 有一些来自剧集中的对话被运用在这篇小说里。除了Dean是天使这一部分，这一篇里的大多数情节都跟着剧里的剧情发展。
> 
> 【译者：我并不是专业翻译，因此有些翻译部分可能看起来会有些僵硬，欢迎大家指正】

他的兄长是这么的美妙，这么的漂亮！他用自己的一生去爱着他，并且坚信他所说的每一句话。无论Lucifer到哪里去，Seraphiel都会毫无疑问地跟着他。当Lucifer被天堂驱逐时，Seraphiel也跟随他而去，落入迷茫和疑惑的道路中。

在天堂地叛乱后，Seraphiel跟着Lucifer去了地狱，但是他的兄长却把他赶了出来。Lucifer用一大堆新鲜的恶魔，戴上了他们刚堕落的兄弟姐妹们的面孔，将他赶走了。无处可去的他试图返回天堂，但天堂里的其他天使处罚了他，将他标记为叛徒，并且摧毁了他美丽的翅膀。他那曾经和晨星一样闪耀洁白的翅膀如今却因为他欣然接受并杀死他自己的兄弟姐妹后被染成了红色。

他不明白。为什么父亲要这样塑造他？他曾经为了自己的兄长献出一切。他当让会支持兄长的一切行动。其他的天使都是瞎了吗？难道这都是他一个人的错吗？就因为他怀有满腔的爱意和奉献精神？但无论他如何尖叫着祈求，父亲从来都不给予他任何回应。

岁月流逝。起初，他怀有满腔的愤怒和恨意。他让所有怀有善意的人类误入歧途，只为了让他的父亲能够注意到他。他在原本和平相处的种族之间发动战争；他到处散播宝藏被盗的消息。当他发现恶魔们都起了变化，试图教招人类加入他们的族群时，他向那群恶魔学习。随后他便到处与人类分享这些新知识，告诉他们召唤十字路口恶魔是那么的容易。恶魔们变得如此泛滥，这让他们不得不重新组织好自己的队伍。但他所作的一切都是徒劳无功，父亲总是对此保持沉默。

他把战争和瘟疫带到父亲最爱的创造物里。他的堕落的举动污损了他的生命。他不再需要人类的许可便可以附身在任何容器上。他就这样随意的附身在任何人身上。他想要从内部摧毁上帝最爱的羊群们。于是一头无声，缓慢匍匐前进的狼感染了他身边的所有羊只。他的满腔怒火成了传说，他用极致的手段报复任何一位轻微冒犯了他的人。他的举止受到了恶人们的赞美。然而，父亲依旧保持沉默。

什么事情都没发生。他没有受到来自天堂神圣的报复。他甚至听到没有任何一句来自天堂的警告。这件事情发生得十分缓慢，但是天堂渐渐地抛弃了他们旧有的沟通方式。最初，Seraphiel以为这是他们所踏出的第一步。他们终于想要采取一些措施来阻止他。他找到了他们新的线路，就在他们之间，旧有的以诺语发生变化了。那些语言和措辞是新的，但是他们之间传递的消息却是一样的。依旧是相同的祈祷者，相同的指导和帮助流转之中。但里面却没有任何有关他自己的信息。没有任何追踪并阻止他的信息。

天堂不再关心了。父亲不再关心了。

他终于发现自己真的被彻底的抛弃了。就像一个破碎的玩具一样。被随意的丢出天堂，并且不再被任何人爱着。

Seraphiel生气了数百年。他放弃了摧毁人类的生活，并且选择隐匿在他们之间。这是缝在他心脏上伤口的第一针。他还挺喜欢他们的，但是他却没有感觉到自己对他们有着任何依恋。毕竟他没有任何理由关心他们何时需要帮助。

通过他和天堂的联系，他听到了一些低语。一件大事将要发生。一对正确的血统正在结合。在这一世代中，两位兄弟即将要出生。这两个血统结合后的产物将会是Michael和Lucifer的容器，并且将随着他们的血统延续下去，直到真正的天启到来。

如果在分娩的过程中没有发生任何意外，Mary Winchester的长子将会Michael真正的容器。于是Seraphiel便一直在旁观察，不愿放弃任何一丝机会，找机会夺下那个仍旧是空壳的躯体。他的堕落腐败的程度让他具有溜进尸体的能力，而且他和Lucifer是那么的相似，相似得让他能够毫不费力的侵占拥有特殊血统的躯体并且毫无副作用。在静默中，Seraphiel偷偷溜进Dean Winchester的躯体中。他成了Dean Winchester，John 和Mary Winchester的奇迹宝宝。

他本可以摧毁他们所有人，但是Mary的爱拯救了他们。Mary拯救了Seraphiel。他只有在天堂时才感受到如此深沉的爱意，但这个成了他母亲的人类给予他一个新目标。他本会想办法终结这个血统的结合，阻止Michael和Lucifer的表演。诅咒他们的复活行动失败。但是现在，他只想要让Mary开心。他现在已经完全成了她完美的小男孩。当Samuel出生时，他向他的母亲保证自己将会保护好他的弟弟，确保他的安全。

然后Azazel把Mary从他身边带走了。就在那一天，他发现恶魔血在他宝贝弟弟身体里留下的痕迹。这时Dean知道，他必须想办法让Sam的人生走在正轨上。

当John慢慢的认识了其他超自然生物，Dean的行动必须变得更加小心。他必须控制自己伤口愈合的速度。而且他现在必须睡觉了。他曾经习惯在夜深人静的时候阅读，但是现在的John会因为细微的声音而惊醒。但是这没关系，他可以调整自己。毕竟他有自己的家庭，他有想要保护的家人，而他是那么的开心。

John会自己独自去猎魔，他会偷偷溜出去，给他的男孩们留下一张便签条。有时候，他会把他们寄托给其他猎人们。Dean知道他在寻找些什么，信息，线索，一切有关黄眼恶魔的资料。一切有关Azazel的资料。如果他把一切都告诉John, 那么一切事物是否就会变得简单得多？只需要一个名字就行了。但他不能。他处在一段长跑关系之中。他必须是一个乖儿子，一个好哥哥。这一切并不像他以前一样，他不能就这样背叛他新家庭。何况他现在已经足够开心了。

然后Sam离开了。他本该预知到这件事情会发生。他们之间的争吵，那些无声的互瞪，还有那些以最低限度的方式完成以确保安全的工作。Dean本该随着Sam离开，但是Sam看起来更喜欢自己一个人呆着，他有朋友，他有自己的生活。Dean真心地替他感到开心。

他在和恶魔们接触时听到了一些谣言。他的荣光已经被污染得让他们无法认出自己真正面貌，而这些年里他也学了一些小技巧，让新遇上的全部生物都把自己当成普通人类。而任何拒绝与Dean Winchester交谈的恶魔都会被袭击并套出任何情报。

Azazel将会对Sam采取下一步的行动。他想要重创并且腐败他，操控着他让他心甘情愿成为Lucifer的完美容器。这一切行动都会着重在Sam的女朋友身上。那一天已经迫在眉睫了，但他究竟该如何保护Sam？如果他就这样出现在他们的大学范围，把一切靠近大学的恶魔都杀掉，这也未免显得自己太过可疑了。恶魔那一方也绝对会注意到这一些意外。如果恶魔踏出了他们的第一步，那么离天使们行动的日子也不远了。

所以当John找到了一些有关黄眼恶魔的线索时，Dean暗中给予了一些帮助，以让John能够走得更远，并且让他能够保持忙碌但又不会让Dean太过担心的状态。这样Dean就能去找自己的弟弟了。如果他能够让Sam和他离开足够长的时间，那么Sam就会简单的认为自己的挚爱只是不幸地在一次偶然的大火中丧生。没有任何恶魔出现地迹象，一切都只是人类粗心犯下的一些小错误。这绝对是个完美的计划。

但他去得太迟了。或者是，太早了。也许他应该尝试一下拯救Jess，而不是把自己的焦点全都放在Sam身上。但是无论如何，Sam现在都和自己一起行动了，他能够确保自己能够保护Sam。他能够确保Sam走在正确的道路上，确保Sam能够在自己的人生道路上做出正确的选择。但Sam却一直让自己想起他曾经的兄弟。Lucifer，勇敢又美丽，关怀着一切，并且一直质疑父亲的决定。

Dean内心的一部分想要让他放手让一切事情顺利进行。如果天启将在任何时候开始，那么让Lucifer拥有自己的容器将会是必要条件。他们可以彼此合作对抗天堂，向天堂军表明地狱和地球都是他们的。他们完全可以和恶魔以及异教神们合作，一起对抗天使大军。

但是，不。他已经答应过Mary了。他已经答应自己的母亲会保证Sam的安全。

事情已经发生了，错误也已经犯下了。Dean没有办法再继续自己的行动，所以他和恶魔们做了交易，并为这个举动付出了高昂的代价。

Alastair急迫的想要触碰Seraphiel，那个已然破碎并被困在人类身体里的天使。Alastair，他的面孔是模仿自一位在天堂叛乱期间曾经站在Lucifer这边，已经死去的天使。他一面诉说对自己掘强的兄弟的满腔爱意，一面在Seraphiel身上制造伤口。

Seraphiel被迫在地狱里维持住自己的人类形态——只有他的翅膀被允许显性。Alastair并没有对Seraphiel的翅膀做出任何伤害，但是Seraphiel反倒希望他这样做。他希望他所受到的折磨会把它们干净地从自己身上剔除掉，让它们不再提醒自己他已经堕落至这种地步，而一切他所造成地事物也再也无法被弥补。当他注意到对方穿戴着自己兄弟的脸庞时，他再也无法逃避下去了。他已经堕落至此了，为何不在继续堕落呢？他放弃了挣扎，拿起了刀子。那个恶魔所给予地赞美也许远远不及真正的Alastair，但是总比什么也没有来得更强。

令人惊讶的是，原来折磨其他灵魂是一个那么容易的事情。他拥有与生俱来的天赋，就像Alastair一开始说的一样。但就在他折磨了好几个以为天使来救他们的灵魂后，他再也无法忍受了。他看着他们期待的眼神在自己触碰他们的灵魂后变为不敢相信和倍受欺骗的难过和气愤。因此，他选择把自己的翅膀藏了起来，让他们安全地被自己的荣光包围住。这样就再也没有人会知道自己的真正面貌了，他就是一个正在恶魔化的普通灵魂。

Seraphiel一开始并没有预料到这件事情会发生。一个他并不熟悉的天使就这样贸然的扑了过来把他紧紧抓住。为什么他会被拖出地狱？他们发现了什么吗？他是否会面对更加严厉的惩罚？是不是他们的父亲终于受够了一切？但为什么是现在？他是不是发现了Seraphiel在干扰祂的‘计划’？他猛烈的挣扎，但这低阶天使就这样紧紧地抓住他不放手。

然后他就回来了。在他曾经侵占过的那个身体里。他再次成为Dean Winchester了。他躺在棺材里。他就躺在棺材里，被埋在六尺之下，这一切事物都让他想要立刻返回地狱。他因为在地狱抵抗天使时耗尽精力，所以没办法就这样飞出自己的棺材。因此他必须想办法把自己从棺材和污土里挖出来。而那个令人讨厌的天使居然尝试与他说话。但是他的荣光因为自己在地狱中的举动给而被腐败殆尽，而他如今处在精疲力竭的情况中，所以他只能用自己人类的耳朵去聆听。

当那个天使最终决定离开后——虽然这一情况只是让他更加一头雾水——他决定让自己回归这场游戏之中。既然他已经回归，而且显然还并不在上帝的首要目标清单上，他应该检查看Sam是否一切安好。

他成功找到了Sam。他正和一个恶魔在一起。Sam是一个聪明的家伙，但他同时也蠢得要死。Dean在一英里外就可以看到Ruby正在试图操控Sam。他本该知道的，毕竟自己曾经干过这件事。虽然他得申明这是因为他处在青少年的叛逆时期。根据人类的说法，这很正常。父亲一定会原谅自己的。

如果父亲曾经给与他应得的关注的话。

Dean无比希望一切都能回归得像过去一样。他只需要猎魔，杀怪物和确保Sam的安全。他想要假装一切都没发生过。一切事物都还未发生。但其他人看起来对Dean是如何复生，并且为何复生拥有极大的兴趣。他知道自己是怎么复生的，但是他什么也不能说。所以他必须假装自己也非常好奇这件事情究竟是怎么发生的。

在和Pamela相见的时候，他必须小心的隐藏自己。这个愚蠢又爱发牢骚天使和愚蠢又顽固的通灵者。为什么就没有一个人愿意置身事外呢？这个可怜的女人因此失去了自己的眼睛，而这都是因为Dean太胆小了，他不敢阻止这件事情的发生。但他也并非这件事情里唯一的罪魁祸首。

所以为什么他不该召唤Castiel？当然，他现在的确没有能力杀死他，但是他绝对有办法伤害他。也许是细微的伤害，并不是很严重的伤害。但他如今只是想要对着某人发泄自己的怒火，而那个标记了自己的低阶天使将会成为一个完美的发泄对象。这不就是一切发生的源头吗？一个对自己完成的工作十分满意并且到处炫耀的天使。

就像上了发条一样，Castiel伴随着闪烁的灯光走了进来，他的翅膀完全的伸展开来。

即骄傲又带有炫耀的意味。

Dean的呼吸被他所看的的事物给拴住了。Cas的翅膀在往返地狱的路途中受伤了。他的翅膀是夜空的颜色，它们之间闪耀着深紫色和绿色的光芒。而它们似乎理所当然的康复得很好。

Dean当然知道自己残破的翅膀再也无法被修复了，所以他把它们藏得很好。但为什么这一个低阶士兵居然也拥有这样美丽的翅膀？看到得这一切都让他感到愤怒和妒忌。于是Dean发动了攻击，就像人类一样豁出全力的攻击着他。他知道子弹对他并不会起到任何作用，但是他并不在乎。Dean并没有在思考。

他说了他脑海中第一个出现的句子：“你是谁？”

“我是那个紧紧抓住你，把你带出地狱的人。”Castiel几乎是自鸣得意的给出了答案。

但这只让Dean觉得更加生气。“是吗？那可真是谢谢了。”他回应的同时紧紧抓住了藏于他身后的匕首。他捅了Castiel，期望着至少会让他感觉到一丝疼痛。但是Castiel连眨一眨眼都没有，这让Dean的心狠狠下沉。他曾经是Seraphiel， 他曾经是六翼天使中的最高阶级。他曾经也是那么漂亮并且被他人敬爱。但是现在，他甚至连站在他身前的低阶天使都比不上。

他看向了Bobby，希望他并不会轻举妄动。他很高兴Castiel只是冷静地让Bobby晕晕欲睡的跌落地上。

“我们需要谈谈。”Castiel说：“单独的谈谈。”

Dean在选择无视他前凝视了他好一阵子，最终他转向了Bobby的方向。一旦他确认了Bobby一切安好，他才重新把注意力转回Castiel身上。  
“你的朋友还活着。”Castiel说。

这话说得就好像他完全不知道Dean曾经的身份一样。难道天堂还不清楚发生了什么吗？“你到底是谁？”他问道。

“Castiel。”

Dean的怒火再也压抑不住了。“我知道你是谁。我的意思是，为什么是你？为什么你要把我从地狱里拖出来？”

Castiel困惑的歪了歪头。“我是服侍上帝的天使。”他回答道。

Dean瞪了他一眼：“天使？你烧坏了那可怜的女人的双眼！”其实他并没有什么资格指责Castiel，他完全清楚这一点。毕竟他可是做过比这更加糟糕的事情。

“我警告过她不要窥探我真正的样貌。”Castiel说。 “我的真身……对人类的感官而言太过头了。我的声音也是，我想你也已经深有体会。”

Dean舔了舔自己的嘴唇。看来Castiel是真的什么也不知道。他该怎么做？继续扮演愚蠢的人类？还是揭露自己曾经的身份？不，他还有一个问题想要问，他需要这个问题的答案。 “为什么？为什么你要把我救出地狱？”

“好事会发生的，Dean。”

Dean回忆起他人生中发生过的一切事物，把一切推至如今这个地步的事物。他嘴巴泛苦地说： “这可不在我体验过的人生中。”

“怎么了？”Castiel一脸疑惑地问道。

Dean感觉到Castiel的荣光轻而易举的透入他的灵魂。他已经做好了完全的准备，准备好接受Castiel发现这个自我厌恶的Dean即是天使又是人类后所产生的任何过激反应。但他最终获得的只有Castiel悲伤的凝视。

“你不觉得自己值得被拯救吗？”

Dean憎恨自己没有把这个低阶天使移出自己脑袋的能力。他真的变得这样虚弱了吗？他已经变得那么……人类，以至他的一切想法这么容易被看穿？“为什么你要这么做？”

“因为上帝命令我们这么做。”Castiel回答道。“我们有任务需要你去做。”

然后，Dean崩溃了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一些对话和摘要是取自S4E3。

Dean崩溃了。上帝的命令？有任务需要他去做？在极度的愤怒中，他机会失去了对自己的所有控制。他展开了自己的翅膀，这本应该是令人生畏并且印象深刻的行为，但他如今展开的羽翼仅有他以前的一半大小。他的羽毛并没有呆在他们该呆的位子，甚至有一小部分完全不见了。他曾经引以为傲的六对翅膀，现在已经变成一团怪诞和恼怒的红色烂摊子。

“噢，上帝命令了，是吗？”Dean大叫道。他向前踏了一步，紧逼得Castiel向后退了一步。“那么你告诉我，我的那位好父亲是否还说了其他事情？因为他很显然并没有告诉你，你究竟把什么鬼东西救出了地狱。”

Castiel的眼睛来回地在Dean愤怒的神情还有还有他破碎的翅膀上徘徊。

Castiel并没有尝试向Dean隐瞒自己的困惑，Dean想知道他究竟知道那些发生过的事情吗？他为发生的一切事物感到疑惑。他相信只有自己的父亲才会知道究竟发生了什么，而这一切一定都是有目的的。他是否记起那个尝试回归天堂，却被兄弟姐妹们殴打和回避的堕天使。那一位伟大而受人尊重的领袖，现在却变成了劝导他人的道德故事。

“你是……Seraphiel？”Castiel问道，眼睛不断往Dean的翅膀上瞄。

Dean让他的翅膀回归了放松的姿态。他对自己无法让它们长时间保持这样大张的姿态而感到恼怒。但很不幸的，Castiel似乎把这个当成Dean已经冷静下来的预兆。  
Castiel走近了Dean，把自己的手安置在Dean的身上，就在他留在Dean身上的印记的旁边。

Dean在Castiel的触碰下紧绷着。他可以感觉到这位年轻又纯洁的天使正在触碰他已经腐败的荣光，他可以感受到Castiel对自己出色地重塑Dean的人类躯体的而感到自豪。他是那么的纯真并且对他人充满信任。他一点都没有被Dean影响到。

“Seraphiel，我的姐妹，我的兄长。父亲选择了你。”Castiel说：“如果你遵从他的一切指令，你便会得以重返家园。”

Dean给了Castiel一拳。Castiel跌跌撞撞的退后，但并不是因为Dean的那一拳打得有多用力，而是因为惊讶。 “你别碰我。而且你永远都别想再用那么名字称呼我，尤其是再Sam的面前。” Dean警告他说：“如果父亲真的想要我做任何事情，那么他大可亲自下来当面要求我。”

疑惑在Castiel的胸腔里增长。他问：“难道你不想要回来吗？”

Dean发出了沮丧的咆哮。 他说：“我当然想要回去。但是就我而言！我不想要一个惹人讨厌的中间人告诉我什么该做而什么不该做！祂可以把我带回去，而我也可以任凭祂处罚！”Dean望向了Cas的眼睛，试图用自己仅剩的微弱能力去窥探Castiel是否明白自己在说些什么。

Castiel允许了他的探究。

Dean反而退缩了。Dean知道自己的荣光并不漂亮，那个本该是天使的荣光如今已经被地狱和人类的死亡玷污。他在人群之中藏匿得太久了，以至他的荣光上充斥着憎恨以及各种自我厌恶。  
在他通过闪烁的荣光(1)确认Castiel明白他对于重返天堂的感受后便把自己的荣光抽了回来。Castiel探查了他隐藏在荣光深处的爱意和感情。一整宛如骤雨般的巨浪将他掩埋，于是他立刻切断他们之间的联系，把Castiel驱逐出去。

Dean无法掩饰自己声音里携带的愤怒。 “这种链接是双向的，但这并不代表着你可以随意窥探我，”他的身体颤抖着咆哮，“根据我的经验，你的小计划对我而言是绝对行不通的。”

他转身背向Castiel，弯下腰查看Bobby。他顿了顿，回过头来看向Castiel。“你不会把这些事情说出去，对不？”Dean说，他希望自己的的声音听起来并不会像他的想法一样担忧。就在Castiel疑惑的神情中，Dean无奈的道出他恐惧被发现的心情：“对他们，我的朋友们。特别是对Sam而言，我真的希望不希望我需要向他们解释为什么Sam的哥哥不是他真正的哥哥。”

“他最终还是会发现的。”Castiel说。

“但至少不会是现在。”

Dean小心翼翼地抬起了Bobby。他仍然可以感受到Castiel在他荣光上轻轻地探查。在察觉到Castiel的期望后，他紧闭双眼，紧紧地收拢了自己翅膀。Dean的眼中蓄满了泪水，他的期望是一场永远都不会发生的救赎。

“我不会对任何人说这件事。任何人。就连天使们也是一样。”Castiel说道。

Dean颤抖着呼出了一口气。Castiel过于信任他了。他太诚实了。Dean根本没有资格从Castiel这里要求任何除了怀疑和厌恶以外的事物。“别期待我会给予你任何回报。”

Castiel歪了歪头，聆听着Dean听不到的声音。 “我需要去别的地方。”然后他就消失了。

Dean看着Castiel消失后腾出的空间，他感觉如果上帝真的需要他去干任何事情，那么这种情况只会变得更加糟糕。但是这真的是上帝给予的工作吗？看起来Castiel 并不清楚自己就是Seraphiel。他的工作是否就是成为一名父亲，并且让他的小孩排在等待天启开始的‘队伍’里？他真的要对那些可怜的小妞们干这种事情吗？

他调整了Bobby的姿势，然后开始走向了谷仓的门口。他现在只想要好好休息，特别是这种他急需窃听天使电台的时刻。天啊，他真的很讨厌新以诺语。

.-.-.-.-.

Sam看着自己的哥哥不断地徘徊走动。“这是个好消息，不是吗？我的意思是，天使是真的存在的。而面对他们比起我们面对的其他怪物好很多了。”

Dean停下了他的脚步，然后走向了Sam。 “天使就是一群王八蛋。他们绝对是一群只会听从天堂命令的混蛋。他们绝对没有自主思考的能力。你最好不要认为他们在乎人类，一秒钟也不行。因为这就是天使，Sammy。他们一点也，不，好。”

Sam为Dean语气还有姿态中的苛刻而感到畏缩。 “Castiel就真的那么混蛋吗？算了。好吧，那……上帝呢？如果他们真的接受了‘最高位者’的命令，那么对他们而言你一定非常重要，所以他们才会把你救出地狱。”

Dean翻了白眼。 “我？我对上帝而言非常重要。那好吧。那么为什么是我？”他问道。“我也许救了一小部分的人，这也许弥补了我犯下偷窃罪和那些不负责的一夜情，但这却不足以弥补一切。”

Sam发出沮丧的叹息。 “噢，拜托。看，你很明显对他们中的某人非常重要。”他说。“所以我们就别再纠结为什么是你了，而是把重点放在为什么他们需要把你带回来。”

Sam说得有道理。Dean也许搞不清楚为什么是他被带回来，但至少他们能搞清楚他被带回来的原因。（2）但这并没有阻止他好奇心的增长。为什么是是他被需要，而不是其他的天使呢？他们是不是需要一个邪恶并且不那么纯真的人来为他们提供帮助呢？但是，为什么他们不告诉其他天使呢？他知道上帝真的非常喜欢他创造的人类，也许他只是需要一个已经慢慢向人类靠拢的天使？或者只是因为他的容器？他刚才提出的 ‘延续血统论’看起来似乎是真的。

Dean不适地揉了揉自己的脸。也许在某一处里，会有些关天使的资讯。也许有一位幸运的猎人发现了它们。如果他能够直接在Bobby家的墙壁上刻上一些符文以确保他们自己拥有更多隐私的话，这些事情就会更加容易处理了。但是他该怎么解释自己究竟是在哪里学到这些的呢？所以，这次他又得依靠人类和他们愚蠢的运气了。 他放弃般说道：“算了。让我们看看我们对天使们会有多少认识吧。”

于是Bobby把一堆沉重的书放在了桌子中央。 “开始读吧。”

Dean瞪了眼书堆，然后又瞪了眼Sam。 “你得给我带些派。” 他说，然后伸手从那堆书里抽出顶端的小册子。

.-.-.-.-.

他们的研究进度十分缓慢，就像Dean一开始预想的一样。Bobby拨打了好几通电话，而他的声音每过一分钟就会变得更加的激动。Dean只需要略过那些书籍就知道他是不会在书里找到什么有用的东西的。他的力量正在缓慢的回复，但是他感觉到什么地方出了错。那不是天使的能量——那些能量的波动是他以前没有感受过的，是一股更加黑暗的能量，但他没办法分辨它们是些什么。

最终Bobby感受到有些事情不太对劲，他们需要去见Olivia，那个他一直尝试联系的人。就在他们闯入房间的时候，Dean立刻就知道究竟发生了什么。他真的十分庆幸EMF仪表并没有参与这次的行动，因为至少这会使他们接近正确的道路上。

但他们逐个检查其他猎人是否出事时，Dean知道他们距离亲自经历这些事情只是时间问题。这可真是失去天使魔力的好时机啊。

当然，它发生了。当Henrickson出现时，Dean发现了。他在恰当的时间拯救了Sam，并且很尽快奔回Bobby家。

当他到达那里时，他感觉到有关自己的见证人（3）快开始现形了，因此他上楼的时候急忙让Sam到外面去搜寻异样。就在那儿，他遇见了Meg。他稍微松了口气，这个咒语绑定的是时Dean Winchester的身体，而不是Seraphiel。他完全不敢想象Seraphiel愧对的见证人究竟会召唤出什么怪物，或者说多少怪物。

他让她乘虚而入，但当Meg抓住他的那一刻，他脸上的担心顿时变成了狂野的笑容。

“小甜心，你选错了人。”他的手伸入了Meg的胸膛，她发出了震惊的尖叫声。Dean的手掌发出了一阵红黑色的能量，而Meg迅速的失去能量。Dean看着他的手，满意的笑着站了起来。 “谢谢你的补给。”他说道。这可能是他从地狱回来后发生过最好的事情了吧。他现在感觉棒极了。

他走向楼梯，不知道自己是否应该说这个咒语把Meg带了回来，或者他应该坚持说自己见到了Henrickson。最后为了安全起见，他决定声称他看到了Herickson。这样如果Meg还想要再次出现在这场派对之中，那也不会有任何问题了。

在他们在Bobby的安全屋里躲着时， Bobby终于搞明白他们究竟面对着些什么。Dean知道自己喜欢Bobby是有原因的。这个男人可是一个好猎人，而Dean和好猎人相处时唯一要注意的就是他需要特别的小心。

但Dean没想到Bobby会说这个魔印的召唤会是天启的预兆。然后他想起来了。这是六十六个封印中的其中一个。但哪个是第一个？其他的封印呢？这些封印是在他坠落后才布下的。在他被天堂驱逐出来后。也许高阶的恶魔们会知道，天使们也绝对清楚。或许待会他应该和Castiel再次确认。

幸运的是，Bobby的书里有写上如何让这些见证人回归沉睡的魔咒。但很不幸的，他们必须离开这个安全屋。当他们离开安全屋时，他们遇上了Ronald。好吧，看起来有人代替了Meg的工作。

虽然Dean不会承认，但是他爱死这个了。充斥在空气中的能量是多么的精致。当厨房的门被掩上时，他感觉自己的圣诞节提前到来了。也许自己已经从中找到了一些乐趣。他享受着他们的能量被自己偷走时的神情，这一切都进行得十分完美。Henrickson把他的手放在了Dean的胸膛上，但Sam的出现却毁掉了这一切。所以当Sam询问自己是否安好时，他想要斥责他。他当然一点也不好。他刚准备把Henrickson的能量吸走，但是现在却成了一场空。他正在尝试寻找一额外刺激的事物，让他能够再次振作。但现在这一切都让他感觉到自己就像是竹篮子打水一样（snapping his teeth down on a fork）。

当他回到正屋时，Dean看到了那些比普通的复仇鬼魂更加强大的见证人。就连Meg也再次回来了。就像Dean所期望的一样。当他和Meg眼神有所接触时，他以为一场争辩游戏将会在此进行，但是那并没发生。由于沉浸在自己的迷惑中，他并没有及时发觉Meg出现在了Bobby身后。那一刻，他或许用了一点自己的能量来阻止Bobby装满咒语原料的碗被打翻。

那天晚上，他躺在地板上回顾今天发生的一切，或者就他人的语言来说，沉静在自己梦乡里。好吧，这是个全新的体验。他从未进入他容器的梦里。事实上，他从未在梦境里度过任何时光，因为他更喜欢游走在别人的梦里。他站了起来，环顾了Bobby家的美好景象，然后走向了Castiel。

“你们在处理见证人时表现得很出色。”Castiel说。

“是啊，真谢谢你的帮助。”Dean的声音充满着讽刺。“和你给予的警告。这可真有帮助。”

“你并不需要我的帮助，Ser——Dean。我们还有其他需要担忧的事情。”

“让我猜猜，其他的封印被破坏了？”Dean说。

“是的，Lilith做的。”Castiel说道。“其他二十一位猎人为此而死亡。”

“我看出来了。他们选择了那些猎人们无力拯救的受害者，让猎人们没办法干扰他们的工作。但是好吧，我们已经让他们安息了。”

“这不重要，封印已经被打破了。”

“我知道。我能感受到。”Dean说道，他可不想承认自己对此缺乏了知识。“看，我知道外边有着六十六道封印，但是它们究竟是用来干什么的？如果它们全部都被破坏后又会发生什么？”

Castiel的眉头皱起。“你能感受到？你是怎么寻回自己的力量的？”

Dean逃避了他的质问。窃取其他存在的能力听起来可不怎么像个天使。“这不重要。如果那些封印全都被破坏了，究竟会发生什么？”

Castiel歪了歪头，“你对上了那些见证人。”

“嘿，是她先开始的。”Dean辩解。“这已经不重要了。事情也已经发生了。现在，告诉我，如果封印被破坏究竟会发生些什么？！”

Castiel别过头，不在再向Dean，而Dean可以感受到他对自己的失望。Dean防御性的抱起了胸，瞪着他。当不确定性席卷他时，他眯起了自己的眼睛。他在等待着，就在Castiel的荣光发出阵阵疑惑时，他的不适感增长。最终，他的感受被Castiel对他肯定取代。还有信任。信任被给予了。Dean吞了吞口水，坚定了自己的立场。

“Lucifer就会自由了。”

“Lucifer，”Dean重复道。他闭上了自己眼睛，试着深呼吸。Castiel散发出的忧虑和他自己的忧虑急剧地混合在一起。这就是他被带回来的原因吗？这就是他不想面对的答案。他该做些什么？帮助那个抛弃他的父亲？帮助那些曾经殴打并且驱逐他的家人们？还是帮助那个忽视他并且把他推离自己的兄长？

“所以这就是为什么你在这儿。为了阻止Lucifer。”Dean说道。“到目前为止，工作完成得真不错。你在阻止那些见证人的行动中表现得和新星一样耀眼。”他知道自己曾经重创过天堂，但是天堂也肯定能够有能力派些天使警来告猎人们这件事情的到来。

“我们试过了。”Castiel紧绷着回答。

Dean让自己的恼人的好奇心冲击着荣光。他移开了视线，不想再看见Castiel的任何反应。他可以感觉到Castiel搜寻着自己的记忆，看看自己是否一直以来都在争执中表现得如此令人讨厌。他高兴的把好几段可以表现出自己恼人且顽固的例子抽取了出来。

“我们还有其他战争要开打，还有其他封印要守护。”Castiel说。“我们有时会赢，有时会输。但是这个，我们输了。”

Dean发出了一声恼怒的声音，传送出一阵愤怒的情绪。作为回报，他收到了Castiel为自己所作的辩解。

“我们的人数是有限的。这个星期，已经有六位兄弟在战火中陨落。难道你认为天堂的军队应该像以前一样跟随着你的脚步吗？”Castiel逼近了Dean。

Dean展露了自己的翅膀，让它们微微展开以示作一个警告。这是他们的自然反应。当初在天堂时，他可从来不会让一个低阶天使这样与自己对话。当初在天堂时，他的强大可以成为他的武器。他当然可以打败Castiel，但是现在没有了自己的天使之刃，他并不能对Castiel作出任何太大的伤害。

当他抓住Castiel想要拯救他的念头后，他退了一步。Castiel想要拯救他，让他能够重返天堂。他想要带他回家。Dean再次展开了自己的翅膀，对此回应了一阵恶毒的能量。

当Castiel发出惊讶和沮丧的情绪时，Dean几乎是要笑了出来。那种感觉是这样的强烈。他抓住了一闪而过的欣喜感。但那阵感觉是来去得那么匆忙，让他完全无法感知到这阵感觉的目的。这当然不是他发出的。不是他被突如其来的威胁包含着时发出的。

“你该给予我一些尊敬。”Castiel说，声音透露着他的不耐。“我能把你从地狱里拖出来，自然有办法把你扔回去。”

然后，Castiel就消失了。Dean再次变得孤身一人。空气中只剩下他自己的沮丧和愤怒。他让梦境逐渐消失在空气中，拒绝让自己去想念Castiel的存在。

他醒来后便准备去叫醒Sam一起面对这新的一天。但他不知道自己究竟要如何告诉Sam关于Lucifer的大新闻。于是，他坐了起来，搓了搓自己脸。

“你还好吧？”Sam问道。“究竟发生了什么，Dean？”

Dean看着Sam，然后下定了决心。他知道自己应该做些什么。他会帮助这个爱着自己并且总是支持自己的弟弟。“好吧，上帝和天使……那你对魔鬼的观感又是怎么样呢？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) 完整的句子是He was drawn back to his own Grace after confirming Castiel’s understanding of his feelings over his return to Heaven by a focused glimmer. 对于focused glimmer我真的不知道怎么翻，期望大神们可以给予指导Orz  
> (2) 这里有些混乱，第一个为什么是why is Dean，第二个为什么是why Dean were brought back，我已经尽量做区分了  
> (3)原文：见证人Witness, Rise of the Witnesses的Witness


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些对话取自与S4E3和S4E4。

当Sam穿好衣服偷偷溜出去时Dean正在装睡。Sam身上有恶魔血留下的痕迹正在不断增加。Dean觉得自己有必要阻止Sam继续饮用恶魔血了。的确，饮用恶魔血的确有它的优势——他们让Sam更容易控制那些恶魔了。但是这样下去Sam发现Dean身上有恶魔痕迹也是时间问题了吧？他也许可以辩解这是因为他在地狱度过一段时间后留下的副作用。但是，他或许也可以选择直接把Ruby除掉，乘着Sam不注意时干掉她？

当他沉浸在自己的思绪时，他突然感觉到Castiel出现在自己身旁。他朝背对Castiel的方向挪了挪，盯着墙壁，拒绝承认Castiel的存在。他抬起了其中一只翅膀，掩盖住了自己。

一阵轻抚扫过了他的荣光，使他畏缩了一下，让他的翅膀消失在自己的视野中。天使的翅膀是他们骄傲和快乐的来源，它们代表着他们纯洁又美丽的内在。而Seraphiel的翅膀却彰显着他的内在。他是多么的残缺，多么的破碎，他的内在已经被腐蚀得再也无法被修复，无法被原谅。他从未在意过它们，从未梳理它们。他选择让它们维持着一团糟的模样，不再去理会它们。

他收紧了自己翅膀，用自己最大的努力去无视Cas正在轻抚他的翅膀。直到他感受到他翅膀被物理意义上的触碰了。他因为右翼上熟悉的疼痛而猛然蜷缩，然后从床上滚了下来，踉跄地撞上了床头柜。他瞪着Castiel。“你就得看着别人睡觉，以此达到吓人的目的吗？”

Castiel震惊地坐在床上，慢慢的抬起了手。他的手中拿着一片明亮，发着光的羽毛。

Dean看着这唯一一片能够证明Seraphiel光辉的过去的证据，不由得口干舌燥。他以为自己已经彻底拔除了翅膀上仅剩下的白色羽毛。他不由自主地收起了自己的羽翼，然后惊喜地发现刚才他右翼上的疼痛已经完全消失了。那根羽毛应该是被掰弯到一个极致的角度才会断掉。果然，当他看向自己羽毛的根部时发现了它曾经经历过无数次扭动翻转。现在他可不确定自己究竟是该感谢Castiel呢，还是该狠狠地一脚踹上他的屁股。最终，他选择了逃避。

“所以，你找我到底有什么事？”他坐在另外一张床上发问。

“你知道Azazel还有那些在Samuel身上的恶魔血吧？”Castiel站了起来。

Dean僵硬地点了点头。他可不喜欢这对话的走向。

他曾经跟踪过Azazel。一个不以人类灵魂做交易的恶魔？这可真让人好奇。所以当Azazel找上了Mary Campbell的时候，Seraphiel便在怀疑了。在这些随机发生的交易中，为什么Mary Campbell会是他们中的一员？为什么会是John Winchester的爱人，Michael所说的其中一支血统的继承人来进行这些交易？噢，好，这看起来可一点也不像是Lucifer和地狱动的手脚。

于是十年后，Azazel来回收他所作的交易时，小Dean Winchester什么也不能做。他因为太过沉浸与平静的家庭时光而彻底忘记这项交易了。那时的他紧紧抓住Sam的手臂，看着自己的家被大火烧毁，感受着Sam被恶魔血污染。他本可以在那个时候把一切都终结在那儿。在那儿终结了这重要的血统，就好像他一开始计划的一样。他只需要走进正在燃烧的屋子里就可以了，就那么简单。

但是他不可以这么做。他答应过Mary他会从这些恶魔和天使的手里保护Sam。

“这样看来，你知道我们所做的一切了。”Castiel说道。他垂下了自己的视线，在手指间旋转着那根羽毛。“我们知道Azazel对Samuel做了些什么。但是不知道为什么，他究竟在下些什么棋。他用尽全力掩盖他这么做的目的。”Castiel抬起头看向了Dean，而Dean却小心翼翼地避开了他的衍生。

Dean现在没有直视Castiel的勇气。Castiel完全不知道自己刚才的表现是多么的暧昧。就算他自己不去计较Castiel缺少对个人空间的认识，但他这样随意地帮其他天使梳理羽毛，这……这也太不恰当了。而且他怎么可以在手中这样玩弄翻转着Dean的羽毛？也许是Dean自己和人类相处得太久了，以至他也学会了人类的情感。而且根据他的经验，天使是不会像人类一样拥有感情的。他们不会和他一样。所以要么Castiel精通怎么让人类心烦意乱，要么就是他真的就那么笨。而Dean赌这绝对是后者。

“Samuel如今已经走在危险的道路上了，Dean。我们现在完全不清楚这究竟会带来什么后果。所以你必须阻止他。否则，我们会自己动手。”Castiel耐心地等待着Dean重新看向他，确认Dean完全明白自己在说些什么。在静寂的好几分钟后，Castiel再次试探性的伸出自己的荣光。

当Dean感受到Castiel的荣光时，他不由得倒吸了一口气。虽然这个触碰的背后意味着紧急事件，但是他从未被其他天使如此触碰。他的触碰即温柔，又小心翼翼。Lucifer触碰他时总像一个粗犷的拥抱，Gabriel的则像是挤眉弄眼的同时用肘部轻撞着他，而Raphael的就像往自家兄弟的胳膊上开玩笑般的拳头。

他给自己的荣光施加了点压力，让Castiel知道自己已经注意到他的警告了。然后他收到Castiel的谅解，和他想要帮助自己的心情。他真的太过善良了，他甚至想要主动帮助自己梳理翅膀。为什么这位天使要这样做？为什么他总是那么温柔，贴心，同时又拥有着漂亮，摸起来一定十分舒服的翅膀？这让——这让Dean难以置信的对他的举动感到心动。于是他立刻把Castiel拒之门外，期望  
着Castiel并不知道自己刚才在想些什么。虽然他并不觉得Castiel会明白那些想法究竟是些什么意思。

Castiel看着Dean，疑惑的睁大眼睛。

Dean不安地闪躲着他的目光。他可以感受到Castiel的荣光尝试在他周围探测并且想要查出究竟发生了什么。最后Dean勉强答应着Castiel待会自己会让他知道答案，让他赶紧收回自己的荣光。

Dean咽了咽口水，别过眼睛不去看Castiel把自己的羽毛随手放入口袋的举动。他艰难地控制着自己的呼吸和翅膀，鼓起勇气看向Castiel。Castiel的眼神依旧充满着困惑，但是他完美的控制着它们。Dean不太确定自己在这一刻究竟是想要送他一拳还是送他一个吻。也许是两个都想。他叹了一口气，伸手捋过自己的头发。“听着，Cas，我会去找Sam的，所以，额……”他停住自己的话头，盯着地板，握紧了自己的拳头。“你还有其他重要的事情要做吗？”

“在这个时间点，没有任何事情能够重要过你，Dean。”Castiel道。

Dean猛然抬头，他完全可以感受到自己的脸颊已然通红。Castiel一定是故意的，他不可能真的这么无知。但是，Dean提醒着自己，天使并不像人类。Castiel只是在说实话。Dean真的是Castiel清单上目前最重要的事物。当Dean的自我逐渐消退，他也稍微放松了点。“行，好吧，但你也不需要一直在我身边围着我转。”他说道。

Castiel安静的看着Dean穿上鞋子，拿起外套。

Dean在出门前顿了顿，然后看着Castiel。他张开了嘴巴想要说些什么，但最后他摇了摇头，转身离开。

.-.-.-.-.

Dean轻松的找到了Sam。他看着Sam把受害者体内的恶魔逼出了他们的身体。他必须控制自己别去想象Sam可以怎么去运用他所拥有的天赋。不，这或许是个简单的道路，但是这会毁了Sam。

Ruby嘴边露出了微笑。难道Sam看不出这是些什么意思吗？Ruby可不是为了Sam成功驱逐恶魔而微笑，她是为了Lilith，为了Azazel的成功而微笑。Dean必须结束这一切闹剧。但他又该怎么说服Sam？于是他不再躲藏，而是站了出来面对Sam。

“所以，你有什么事情想要告诉我吗，Sam？”他很快就为自己语气里的严厉而感到后悔。Sam看起来是那么的自豪，那么的渴望称赞。是的，这的确是一个惊人的成就，但是却不是个必要的成就。他本就不喜欢Ruby，如今更是讨厌她，因为就是她让Sam无比依赖这种能力。

“Dean，你不要冲动，好吗？我能解——”Sam开口道，但很快就被打断。

“你想要说‘我能解释’？你想要解释这一情况？”Dean问，把自己的注意力放在Ruby身上。“你他妈的为什么不先解释Ruby会在这里的的原因？”Dean因为沉浸在自己纠结的思想里，不小心把话脱口而出。虽然并无关紧要，但是却足够引起Ruby或者Sam的怀疑了。

Ruby歪了歪头，眯起眼睛。 “所以，你认得我。真是个好伎俩，Dean。你去哪儿学来的？”她踏前了一步逼问道。

Dean扬起了头，他能够掩饰这个。“那你认为，为什么我会知道Sam在这里？一只小鸟告诉了我一切。但我可不需要他们的帮助就可以认出你那肮胀的笑容。”语毕，他跳向了Ruby，把她推向了墙壁。Dean拔出了恶魔匕首，准备先将她一刀刺死。他可以待会再和Sam澄清他的动机。

但是Sam干涉了他的行动。Sam有着体型优势，但Dean有……嗯，Dean有其他方案。他加快了自己的速度，估算着想要把San推回他原本的位置。这比之前的动作稍微困难了些，不过他能做到。他接近了Ruby，但她显然从Dean被分散的注意力里找到反制Dean的机会。

Dean被反制后差点被激怒得在她面前现出翅膀，让她清楚认识到自己究竟在冒犯着谁，但是Sam让她停手。Ruby无奈的放开了Dean。他设法控制着自己的怒火，他没办法想象如果Sam没有及时阻止他，那么接下来会发生些什么。

“好吧，你看起来可真是个听话的小贱人，不是吗？”Dean说，他清楚知道这会激怒她。

Ruby的表情看起来就像是下一面会冲上来撕开Dean的喉咙，但是Sam成功转移了她的注意力。

“Ruby，他受伤了。”Sam看着那个曾经被恶魔附体的男人道。“快走。”

“你他妈想去哪里？”Dean难以置信地看着Ruby把男人的胳膊搭上自己的肩膀上。

“急诊室。难道你还想再打一轮？”她回道。

Dean看着她带着男人离开了大楼。他知道这个可怜的家伙在离开他们的视线后会再次被附身。他并不是同情那个可怜的男人，他只是对Sam对这些事物视而不见而感到愤怒。他不赞成地看着Sam。他认得Sam脸上的表情，他并没有对自己的所有行为感到内疚，他只是为自己被抓到而感到内疚。

“Dean……”Sam想要开口说话。

Dean的思绪陷入深深的纠结当中，他想起Castiel的话。停下这一切。他可以停下这一切。他可以在这个地方，在这个时刻阻止一切的发生，让一切都归于平静。他有这个能力让大家失去他们一直以来不择手段想要得到的。无论是天堂，地狱，还是他的父亲。大家都会空手而归。

他咽下口水，摇了摇头。他必须在做出会让自己后悔的事情前离开。这已经不是第一次发生了。他用尽了全力才控制着自己使用双脚走出去，而不是飞出去。他听到了Sam的恳求，但这也没办法让他放下对自己的恐惧。他答应过了，他会保护Sam，不让别人伤害他。即使是他自己也不行。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章有点……好吧，这章的目的主要是为了推动剧情，所以对话会比较少。故事情节是在‘蜕变’这集里发生的（而这章会著重描写Dean的内心想法），不过 ‘怪物电影’和 ‘黄热病’的情节并未发生。如果发生了，Dean也会因为处在烦恼之中在萌芽初阶时就把它们全都扼杀了。  
> [蜕变Metamorphosis – S04E04的集数名称]

Dean暂时还不能冷静下来面对Sam，于是他决定到外面散散心顺便理清脑袋中的一堆乱麻。他现在对Sam只剩下失望的情绪。他并不能怪Ruby，她可是个恶魔，她做这些事都是天性所致。但是，Sam，他现在可是如履薄冰，稍不小心就会跨界了。Sam本身就是一个好猎人，他并不真的需要那些无谓的力量来帮助他人。

在Dean散步的过程中，他把自己周围半径两英里内的恶魔和超自然生物都杀了。他并不在乎自己是否引起了其他生物的注意。他现在只想要发泄。他炫耀般扬着翅膀，猎杀附近的所有恶魔，享受着他们痛苦又疑惑的哀嚎。

而当他开始善后时，他突然间为自己的行为而感到震惊。他又变回以前的样子了。他又再次把自己的怒气发泄在所有抵挡住自己道路的生物上，以此来获得不健康的快感。他并没有那个必要去猎杀这些无辜的生命，他只是在进行没有任何实质意义的发泄性屠杀。至少据他所知，他们之中并没有一个怪物曾经伤害过人类。也许，他该在自己对Sam做出同样事情前离开。

当他回到汽车旅馆时，他朝着Sam大叫，甚至还打了Sam，两次。但这些都不够。Sam就是搞不清楚整件事情，他依旧认为自己是在帮助其他人，他认为那些能用于驱魔的力量会在猎魔时帮上许多忙。但为什么Sam就不能意识到，他们的匕首和天使的力量会是一个更好的选项呢？的确，那些被附身的容器也许会因此死亡，但是和千千万万条人命比起来，一个人的生命并没有什么大不了的。旅馆内的灯因为Dean在争执中的怒气而闪烁着。

听到电话铃声时，Dean尝试着压抑自己的怒气。他现在只想要离开这个是非之地。他想要把这些戏剧性的争执置之脑后。为什么他就得在现在被天使从地狱里带回来？为什么不是在事情结束之后？为什么他就得扮演一个好哥哥的形象，试图把Sam领回正确的道路上？他真的能够让Sam停下吗？他相信其他天使能在这件事上做得比自己更好，毕竟Sam对他们是如此着迷和崇拜。为什么他们不直接让他们的其中一员来警告Sam，让他别再继续使用这种力量？为什么非得是Dean来做这件事？

在开车前往下一个狩猎地点时，Dean决定把一些事情告诉Sam。他现在已经开始透露一些小事了，那么距离自己真的把完整的真相说出来也不远了吧？他告诉Sam，Castiel把自己带回了过去。他编造了一些故事，关于他们父母之间的爱情故事。他对自己的故事感到自豪，他真心认为这是个好故事。这个故事绝对足以掩饰他，让他提起有关Azazel和恶魔之血时不会引起Sam的怀疑。

至少，提起这件事后大家都对恶魔血开诚布公了，但是他们的之间的紧张气氛并没有消散。Dean并不擅长同理心这件事，他会在应当温柔的时候粗鲁地对待每一件事情。他理应清楚这件事，但一切都太迟了。所以他现在只能寄托这场猎魔能够让他们暂时放下有关恶魔血的烦恼。

当他们找到Jack Montgomery时，Dean并没有把这次的猎魔放在心上。从所有迹象来看，这件事件并没有任何直指灵异事件的异常。直到Jack开始吃生肉。Dean马上就知道他们在面对着什么怪物，而他也知道Travis绝对清楚这个男人会变成什么怪物。Dean松散地拿着双筒望远镜，凝视着被照亮的窗户。为什么Travis不早一点解决这个问题？Dean决定把一切归咎于人类的情感和盲目地相信一切会好起来的可笑心情中。

在和Travis交谈后，Sam开始显示了自己的人类的情感，他觉得这对他极其重要。Dean知道这是Sam在向自己证明他的想法是对的。也许Sam是对的，那个叫Jack的家伙会有足够的自控让自己别去碰活人的血肉。Seraphiel也的确遇过一对能够战胜自己的饥饿的洛格鲁（1）。不过一次不幸的意外却让那个洛格鲁不得不亲自杀掉自己的儿子来做结尾。不幸的是，这是一个并未记载的故事，否则Sam也许会从中学到些什么。

当Sam对此而感到不开心时，Dean在Sam的身上看到自己的影子。Sam无法摆脱自己身上的恶魔血诅咒，而他也渴望着把它们变成一样能带来好处的工具。

Dean想起了那些Seraphiel所作的可怕行为……那些因为他的罪恶而沉淀在荣光里的邪恶标记，但是……Seraphiel是自己选择了这条道路，而Sam没有任何选择。Azazel用恶魔血污染了他。但是，在继续饮用恶魔血的这条路上越走越远？Dean只希望Sam能够把自己从这些事情中摘出来，重新走上正轨。不过，目前看来Sam并不愿意配合。

自从他从地狱里被带回来后，他似乎已经脱离了这场游戏当中。他最终设法让自己恢复并且习惯这些新的规矩，在没人看到的时候到处狩猎鬼怪以补充能量。但是他始终没办法让自己和Sam之间的关系缓和起来。他会把这一切的错误都归咎于Ruby身上。但他同时也怪罪自己没在Sam最需要他的时候呆在Sam的身边。他怪罪自己为什么对逃出地狱的这件事情连尝试都不尝试。

也许他需要采取另外一种方案。于是他让Sam接管一切，让事情往糟糕的方面发展。他让Sam按自己的方案去解决Jack的事件。

总而言之，Dean认为这一切的进展得非常顺利。当他和Sam闯入那位年轻女性的公寓时，他认为也许Sam是对的。Jack也许只需要一些警告和引导就能走向正确的方向，但是他们发现了Travis的尸体。可怜的Travis，他就是一个固执的老头。

Dean也许真的该专注于眼前的事情了。在Sam被敲晕过去后，Dean跳了起来把Jack从Sam的身上踢飞。

“我们照他的方法做了，那么现在，我们会按照我的方法处理这件事。”他说。

Jack震惊地抬起头，不敢置信地看着墙壁上翅膀的投影。他往后退了好几步， “等，等等……”

“抱歉了，Jacky-boy。”Dean向前冲向Jack。“你曾经有过一次机会了。”他伸手触碰了Jack，一阵红黑色地能量爆了出来。

Dean转身从Sam的身旁捡起了灭火器。他并不想要引起其他猎人的注意，于是便放火烧了Jack的尸体。他把灭火器指着Jack着火的尸体，叹了口气。Sam不会喜欢这个的。

当Sam清醒后，他发现自己已经身处Impala里了。他看着Dean，冷冰冰地问道：“刚才发生了什么？”

“抱歉了Sam。”Dean回道。“你试过了，但是那个家伙已经变成了怪物，而这个过程是不可逆的。”

他认真的回想了自己所说的事物然后道歉。他试图让Sam理解自己，而不是把他推开。但Sam却只是轻描淡写的拒绝听取Dean的任何解释。于是他们之间的谈话很快就变成了争论。这完全脱离了Dean的掌控。

然后Sam说Dean永远也不会明白自己的感受，他永远也没法明白那些恶魔在自己身上留下印记的感受是什么，他不明白Sam究竟在经历些什么。

Dean直视着马路不发一言。他明白。他绝对明白Sam的感受。他曾经有一段很长的时间和普通的恶魔并没有任何差别，他享受着让无辜的人类在绝望中挣扎的感觉。他绝对明白从内在开始缓慢腐败的感觉，他也明白抵抗这个腐败的过程是多么的痛苦。那时的他有可能在受不了父亲的忽视后，一步之差就会变成他们如今一起狩猎的怪物。而那时他没有并任何人陪伴在身边，试图引导他回归正道，他所拥有的一切就只是自己的满腔怒火。但如今，至少他会陪在Sam的身边。他咽了咽口水，告诉Sam他并不需要独自一人面对这些糟心事。

Sam看着自己在车镜中的倒影，说：“我不想成为我们猎杀的怪物。”他平静的说：“我也不想因为……这个而失去了我的哥哥。”

“我明白你想说什么。你或许能够控制这种能量，但是你有想过当你太过依赖它们时会发生些什么吗？”

Dean看着Sam。他希望Sam能够实话实说，而不是试图用安抚人心的话来搪塞他。也许现在他们需要的是一场高品质的老式猎魔来让自己冷静下来。

Dean的祈祷在一场狩猎吸血鬼的猎魔行动中里灵验了。他们彻底从这堆烦心事中冷静了下来。在慕尼黑啤酒节，啤酒，大椒盐脆饼，漂亮女孩和狩猎之后，他们把心中的大石暂时放下。Dean非常享受这次的行动。Sam也干得不错。他们之间的紧张气氛似乎消散了点。总而言之，这次猎魔里大家都干得不错，所有的事情都逐渐回到正轨上了。

直到一个女巫试图召唤Samhain。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) 洛格鲁Rugarus: 诞生时是人类，但在30岁开始会因为饥饿而吃人，从此永久地变成怪物，首次出现于S04E04


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有些对话取自S4E07。

Seraphiel认识Samhain，他因为Samhain杀害了他的一对红发双胞胎爱人而追着Samhain在欧洲四处奔跑，在那儿造成了不小的伤亡。Seraphiel甚至因此不惜协助人类把Samhain驱逐出城市。

Dean现在难以独自找到那个召唤Samhain的女巫。她一定是竭尽所能用了强大的咒语掩盖自己的行踪以躲过侦察。老套，但是有效，这使得她难以被天使们侦察到。

他们到达旅馆房间时，Dean立马因为探查到其他天使的存在而浑身紧绷。当看到Castiel是探访的其中一位时，他松了一口气。但Sam大喊着求助时，Dean还是立刻冲了进去支援Sam。他可不想他们对Sam留下不好的印象。

他透过了翅膀认出了Uriel。他看着Uriel，想起了自己被放逐的那天Uriel也在现场。他再次确保自己的天使能量和翅膀都有被好好地藏了起来，但这却不能让他从记忆中的痛苦里解脱。他可没想到再见面自己会是这个反应。愤怒和不满，这早有预料。但是恐惧？这可没在自己的家庭重聚幻想中出现。

Sam伸出了手想要对Castiel致以问候。他显然对对方充满了崇拜，并且想要急切地和Castiel交流自己对所有事情的见解。

当Dean关上门时，他感觉到Castiel看向了自己的方向。Dean点了点头，于是他握上了Sam的手。

Castiel握着Sam的手，望进Sam的眼睛。“而你是，Sam Winchester……拥有恶魔血的男孩。”

Sam闻言后不安地退缩，Dean立马瞪了Castiel。

天使们来这个城镇就是为了阻止有关Samhain的封印被人破坏，不过他们如今没办法自己找到女巫。但当Sam提出一起工作的提议时，Uriel严厉地喝止了他的想法。

Castiel向他们介绍Uriel是位 “专科专家” 。Seraphiel曾经看过Uriel工作，他可不觉得Uriel留下的烂摊子会比封印被破坏更好。人类的生命是一回事，但是当Uriel进行净化工作时，他可不会在意净化地区内的任何一条生命。至少五十年内，不会再有任何植物和动物存在于被涉及的地区里。

Dean不敢相信自己的父亲居然会把Uriel派来处理这份工作。他们一定还有更好的人选，他们一定有一些更会拿捏分寸的人对吧？

Sam试图争辩，他声明他们绝对可以在女巫成功召唤Samhain之前解决掉她。Sam尝试着让天使们能够和自己站在同一条战线上，但Dean不觉得他会成功。Dean只希望他的弟弟不必亲自目睹天使们冷血的举动。

Castiel说他们别无选择，但Dean对此说法嗤之以鼻。天使们当然有选择，他们可不是无脑的工具。的确，天使们缺乏想象力，但是却不是真正的缺乏自我意志。Seraphiel远在堕落前就开始质疑上头的指令了，而且他也知道自己并不是唯一一个会质疑的天使。

但是Castiel现在却因为上头的指令而被迫清洗整座城镇，这不得不让Dean怀疑他们是否发生了什么。而且他也注意到了Cas一直以来都避免于自己有眼神交际。

Dean谨慎的向Castiel探出自己的疑问，但Castiel迅速地看向了Dean的眼睛，这使得Dean立马把自己的探查缩了回去。

当Castiel质问Dean对自己父亲——事实上，他并不确定他说的是哪个父亲——的忠诚时，Dean选择不回答这个问题。他看向了Uriel，决定丢出手中紧握的其中一张牌。他的父亲把他带了回来，所以他必定可以阻止这场屠杀。

他并不确定他们是否会他的行动买单。毕竟Dean Winchester如果死了，他们其实也有办法可以把他带回来。但是也许这个行动也许很值得他一试，因为当他们意识到带回来的Dean不过是一具空壳，他们的脸色绝对会很精彩。Seraphiel就可以趁机当着他们的面嘲笑那些天堂的 ‘计划’。但Dean很快就从自己的小世界里清醒过来，对天使们保证自己绝对会找到那个女巫并且杀了她，阻止召唤仪式。

于是Castiel制止了Uriel，答应给Dean和Sam一次机会。Dean对此感到疑惑，这个低阶天使究竟落在天使金字塔的哪个阶级？

天使们在未说“再见”的情况下飞走了了。Sam和Dean看了看对方，再次沉默的坐进黑美人内。

看到Sam对自己的信仰失去信心，Dean也不免难过。他试着让Sam知道，并不是所有的天使都像他们一样。如今他希望待会的女巫狩猎会让Sam暂时转移注意。

不过他真的没想到自己会在教师的桌面找到被锁在抽屉里的婴儿骨头。这就是人类一直以来的感觉吗？对一切充满疑惑？对一切充满着不信任？这也难怪Sam会对那些力量上瘾。

.-.-.-.-.-.

Castiel对Uriel所拥有的耐心所剩无几。他曾对这位年长的天使尊敬无比。他们比自己更年长，更为睿智，更有经验……但同时也固执地坚持着自己的处事方式。虽然他们并没有把这件事情摆到台面上说，但是几乎是一半，或者更多的天使并不喜欢父亲最为年轻的创造物。大多数的天使对此保持中立，只有极少数的天使会真心喜欢人类，并且站在人类那一边。

他提醒着Uriel现在应该由Dean来负责保护封印，而不是他们。他震惊于Uriel急着要清洗小镇的举动。他希望反抗指令所造成的后果能够让Uriel按捺住自己的想法耐心等待。为此，Castiel安静地向自己的父亲祈祷，希望Dean能够成功。

.-.-.-.-.

然而他们他妈的搞砸了。

但至少Seraphiel的身份并没有被揭穿。感谢Sam的快速思考能力，Dean才不需要和Samhain正面交锋。在那个墓地里，Dean迅速的把复活的尸体们都处理好。而完成处理鬼魂们的工作后，Dean觉得自己有些磕嗨了。

当他找到Sam时，他震惊的看着Sam独自处理Samhain。然后恐惧接踵而来，他害怕着Sam的潜力。生存了那么久，Seraphiel第一次对人类产生了恐惧。如果真的有那么一天，他必须和Sam对上，他内在的天使那一部分是否足以让他生存下来？他是否真的能够保护好自己？他是否真的能和Sam战斗至死？这些念头一出现就很快的消逝在他的脑海中。Dean试着去在乎刚才发生的事情，但是他现在无法集中自己的注意力。他有多久没有这种磕嗨的感觉了？哦，好像是自从吞噬了那群可怜的泰坦尼克号幽灵后……1219年的那个。不，29…1921年，还是12年。好吧，等等，这个十二是否是个有效数字？或者12和其他事件有关。

.-.-.-.-.

Dean在Castiel着陆的那一刻还处在嗨爆的状况中。

他甚至连个眼神都没给Castiel就开口道：“让我猜猜，‘我告诉过你了。’对吗？”他看向了Castiel，吊儿郎当的笑容挂在自己的嘴角边，他用自己荣光直戳Castiel的荣光上。但Castiel是那么的无辜又甜美，所以他的戳弄变成了轻抚。

他看着Castiel舔了舔自己的嘴唇，好奇它们的味道。他感觉到Castiel正在努力的让自己认真起来，荣光也逐渐朝他逼近。但是Dean现在可没法认真起来，他不想认真也不想回答Castiel荣光里浮现的疑惑。

Castiel清了清嗓子。“不，我——我不是来这里批判你的，Dean。”他说了出来。

Dean现在想要脱下自己的容器，蜷缩在Castiel身边并让自己溺毙在其中。但是他如今被囚禁并且紧密贴合在如今的躯体中，于是他安分下来，决定拉近他们之间的距离，并且把自己的头安置在Castiel的肩膀上。“你可真好。批判其他人的行为不怎么友好，但是你存在于此的感觉真好。”他让自己的翅膀伸展开来，轻轻的将自己的左翼安置在Castiel的右边。为什么上帝要把Cas创造得让人如此心安？“所以，为什么你会来这？”

Castiel坚定的凝视前方，努力忽视Dean的存在和动作。“我们的命令——”

“去你们的命令。”Dean打断他，然后发出了笑声。

Castiel恼怒地继续道：“我们的命令并非是阻止Samhain的封印被破坏。”

“好吧，这代表着你不会被炒鱿鱼了。”Dean发表了自己的高见。

“我们的命令是听取你让我们做的每一件事情。”Castiel对Dean说道，感受到Dean闻言后的紧绷。Dean甚至停下了轻抚自己荣光的举动，他自己的荣光徘徊在Castiel的上方。

Dean不知道自己要怎么去看待上帝让天使们听取自己命令的举动。他的父亲，那个眼睁睁看着自己坠落的父亲，如今居然下令让他再次指挥一个军队？好吧，也许不是军队，而是两个天使。祂给了自己一天的指挥权——好吧，是五分钟的指挥权。这是否是些什么测试？那他是否做出了正确的选择？如果这场考验是在他堕落前发生的，那么那时的他又会做些什么？或者耶稣基督本人会做些什么？他用咳嗽掩盖了自己的笑声，努力的让自己不再去想象当初基督教到处传教时所发生的事。他把自己的笑声咽回肚子，问：“为什么？”

“这是一场考验。”Castiel回道。

Dean想要拉开他们之间的距离，但是一只羽翼挽住了他。Castiel的身上涌来了一股安慰的情绪。Dean和自己自私的情绪做出了争斗，最终选择了留在Castiel身边。

“你可以说这是一场测试，考验你……在战场时表现的测试。”

Dean试着别再次别因Castiel而松懈。真的，他很认真的试过了。“这只是一个女巫，而不是越南的新春攻势(1)……不过，我当时就在现场，你知道的吧？”

Castiel轻笑出声。

“所以，我，额……失败了，对吗？”Dean甚至不等Castiel回答就急着说：“我不在乎。”他说道。“如果我有第二次机会，我依旧会做出同样的决定。我并不清楚如果封印都被破坏后会发生什么。我并不知道Lucifer究竟回做出什么事情，也不知道他会怎么回击。见鬼的，我甚至就连明天会发生什么都不知道。但是，我知道的是这个，这里，这些小孩子，小鸟，树木……这里的全部，现在依旧存在。而他们得以存活都是因为我和我的弟弟。所以我宁愿和我的人类兄弟在一起也不会再回到那群用尽自己生命来恨我的天使中。”

他感受到Castiel荣光传来一阵安抚的巨浪，试图抚慰他的阴沉的思绪和悲伤。他叹了口气。

“你误会我了，Dean。我并不是你想的那样。我祈祷着期望你会选择拯救这个城镇。没错，我希望你会成功，但是这座城镇的生命远远比那一切还重要。”Castiel试着解释。

Dean可没想到Castiel会如此回答。他放手让自己荣光重新和Castiel的荣光交缠。“真的吗？”他轻声地问。

“这些人们，他们都是父亲的创造物。他们都是父亲的艺术品。”Castiel向Dean解释。

Dean同意的点了点头。Castiel的荣光围绕着他，散发着令人安心的气息。

“不过，虽然你们已经阻止了Samhain，但封印依旧被破坏了。现在地球上的所有生物已经离人间地狱更近一步了。你们如今应当要接受这个事实。”

后悔与遗憾犹如浪潮般席卷而来。那些感觉是如此的强烈，他甚至无法控制它们。他感觉到Castiel正在帮他缓慢的梳理自己的情绪，而那些情绪却让这位年轻的天使不禁感叹和疑惑与Dean的情感构造。当他看到在自己的内在里跳动着不属于自己的幽魂能量时，Castiel的荣光上传来了失望和理解。Dean皱起了眉头，Castiel能表达的情绪对于一个天使而言也未免太复杂了。

Castiel的荣光专注于抚慰自己的伤痛和痛苦上，那些痛苦有些是来自以往的经历，也有些是来自于Dean对自己的责难里。当Castiel在自己代表着忠诚和爱之间荣光中徘徊时，Dean翻了白眼。他讨厌承认这一点，但是他真的想念有其他天使的的荣光在自己的体内回荡的感觉。而且Castiel的荣光是那么的让人感觉到舒服。它们是如此的甜蜜，善良，充满关怀，而且稚嫩。Seraphiel已经快要忘记自己当初也拥有这样的荣光的时期了。

他叹了口气，再次往Castiel的身边靠去。舒服的享受着自己因为鬼魂而磕嗨的感觉。这时一个美丽的女人走过，他毫不在意的让自己的视线跟着她离开，徘徊在她的后背。他完全不介意带着她去兜风，以他的玩伴或者他的容器的身份都可以。自从60年代后，他已经好久没有在如此美丽的躯体中呆过了。也许有天他可以找一个好看点的容器然后试着勾引Castiel。看他是本人否真的和他的荣光一样甜美且讨人喜欢。这位天使会喜欢他吗？他是否有些什么择偶偏好？

突然Castiel的荣光停了下来，Dean也再次稳住了自己的思绪。

“我会告诉你一些事情，如果你发誓不告诉其他人。”Castiel打破了他们之间的沉默。

Dean好奇的戳了戳Castiel的荣光。他的荣光里藏着几分复杂的沉重意味。“好吧。”

“我不是，额……像你们所说的坚定不移。我也会有疑问，我…我也有过怀疑。我如今也已经不知道什么才是正确，什么才是错误，我也无法判断你是否通过了测验。但是，在接下来的几个月内，你会有更多的决定需要去做。我并不羡慕你肩上的重任，Dean。我真的不羡慕。”他低头看着仍然靠在自己肩头上的Dean。

Dean叹了口气。“虽然已经过去了很久，但……我也曾经被迫做出一些重大选择。所以我对这件事并不陌生。我会好好处理这些的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1): 越南的新春攻势Tet Offensive，1968年1月30日越南民主共和国（北越）人民军和越南南方民族解放阵线游击队（越共）联手，针对越南共和国（南越）、美国及其联军发动的大规模突然袭击，旨在摧毁南越境内各军民指挥体系枢纽。


	6. Chapter 6

Dean看着自己在镜中的倒影，不敢相信自己在前几天做出的举动。依偎着Castiel，试图在那个愚蠢，年轻，迷人，愚蠢的天使那儿得到安慰。然而他的内心却渴望着能够再次这么做。他倚靠在面前的水槽低下了头，他真的变得那么可悲了吗？

Sam重重地敲击了浴室门，让他吓得跳了起来。“你还好吧？”

“当然，好极了。”他嘀咕着打开了门。“浴室是你的了，小公主。”

Dean把自己往床上抛去，开始凝视着天花板。听到浴室传来淋浴声后，他疲倦地叹了口气闭上双眼，努力的聚精凝神。耳边的耳语先是缓慢的出现，接着他便逐渐可以破译他们之间的交谈。天使们在不同的封印处守着，争先恐后的交流封印的状况和上头的指令，试图保护封印的薄弱之处，追踪封印处有关恶魔出现的痕迹以及那些奇怪的预兆……他们之间偶尔还会谈及Winchester兄弟和他们的所在之处，虽然话题很快就会被转移到其他的方面去。接着，更多有关Dean的耳语蜂拥而来。他们说，他被救出地狱了，他被上帝选中了，他是拯救一切的关键人物，Dean是——

“Dean！”

Dean立刻被拽回现实中。他看向Sam，发现了他脸上担心的神情。 “抱歉，刚才我走神了……”他喃喃着坐了起来。他搓了搓自己的脸庞，刚才的一切听起来可不像是好事发生的样子。那些天使们正在讨论他，这代表他现在可是备受关注。他的所有行动必须倍加小心。在可预见的未来中，他体内的那些能量都必须牢牢地被藏好。随着事情继续发展，距离他们隐藏的秘密被揭发（1）也不过是时间问题。他看着Sam收拾行李的背影，希望Sam不会在发现他的秘密后恨他。

.-.-.-.-.

当他们研究那个许愿井事件时，Dean有时会感觉到其他天使的存在，而且每次来看着他们的都是不同的天使。他们就这样轮流看着他，什么也不做。就连抬一抬手指，帮他们解决难题都不肯。Dean对此不胜其烦。

这件事情也同样发生在他们猎鬼时。天使们就在他们的边缘徘徊着，看着他们，但又什么都不做。就连给他们兄弟俩一点提示也不愿意。但当他们远离那座城市后，Dean可以感觉到天使们对他们的探访时间变得越来越少。他并不知道自己是否应该因此而开心。的确，他现在拥有了自己的隐私，但是天使们的来访逐渐减少只能代表着有大事件发生了。

.-.-.-.-.

大事件当然发生了。这一切都是有关Anna。起初，Dean以为她是一位先知，毕竟恶魔们都急着想要得到她。但是后来他遇上了Anna。作为一名漂亮的先知，她感觉上……有些不对劲。就好像她的内里是空的，她就宛如空荡荡的躯体在人间行走。她的存在让Dean感觉到不安。他结巴着和她对话，努力地关闭他大脑里叫嚣着“错——错——错——”的危险警告。也许他可以先把她随便安置在安全的地方。Sam绝对会为她的安全而开心的，而Dean也不需要再去担心她的存在会会造成什么影响。但转念一想，他们也许可以利用Anna。她似乎比Dean更能适应如今的天使电台，为此Dean完全可以忍受这微弱的不适。

当Ruby抬起她令人厌恶的脸庞时，一切事情本都走在正轨上。但，噢，他是否听错了？刚才Ruby的声音里是带着一丝真正的恐惧了吗？不管迎面而来的是什么恶魔，这个恶魔的讨人厌程度只会比Ruby更甚。随着那个恶魔逼近时，Dean感觉到大事不妙。

Alastair把Sam丢下了楼梯，Dean拿着匕首冲了上去。他希望自己刚才做出的选择是对的，Ruby可千万不要伤害Anna。Dean和Alastair周旋了一会，但他一不注意便被推到横梁上。

Alastair附身靠近，对着Dean的耳朵轻声说：“你好啊，Seraphiel。”他稍微抽离，狠狠的打了Dean一拳。“你想念我吗？”然后又是一拳。“我可是非常想念你。”

Sam跑着过来拯救了Dean。兄弟两人的视线迅速扫过Alastair和窗户，然后一起选择跳窗逃走。Dean为此还悄悄使用了自己的翅膀来减缓他们的着陆时间以避免不必要的伤亡。

即使Sam向Dean解释了六个月前他和Ruby之间的故事，但Dean依旧为自己看到Ruby而惊讶。但他依旧为Sam把Anna交给Ruby的举动而生气。他完全不能理解，他身边的人是不是都是白痴？恶魔就是恶魔。尽管恶魔也会有自己的个人目标，但是那些个人目标对他们而言一点也不重要。追根究底，他们全都是为了Lucifer和地狱而工作。Sam至今还能存活仅仅因为Lucifer需要Sam活着。  
当Anna提出想要联系自己的父母时，Dean不得不紧咬下唇制止自己想要脱口而出的责骂。他不得不把安娜父母已经死去的消息交给Sam来揭发。就在Anna还处在情绪崩溃的当儿，Dean察觉到有天使正在靠经，而Anna也同样察觉到了。

Anna被带往另外一间房间，而其余的三人矗立在原地，等待着最坏的事情发生。门突然之间被打开了，Castiel走了进来。

Castiel对Dean的存在而感到吃惊，为何Dean和Anna会一起出现的疑问朝Dean的荣光席卷而来。但Dean不甘示弱，他质问为什么Castiel和Uriel为什么会一起在这里出现，于是下一秒他们荣光之间的交流被切断了。Dean根本就不需要再次探向Castiel的荣光就可以得知Castiel很明显地对他隐瞒着什么。Anna可不只是个可以和天使们交流的普通人类。Dean尝试着把他本来的质问转为荣光上的轻抚，然后他收到了Castiel下意识的回应。Castiel的荣光传来了一阵自私和不愿分享的情绪。Castiel本来只是在跟随上级的指示，但是如今却变成了出于个人原因才会出现在这里。当Castiel意识到他们的交流时，他震惊又羞愧的抽离自己的荣光。

Dean警惕的看着他。Castiel这样突然毫无理由的抽离让他感到了焦虑，他不确定自己是否能够继续相信Castiel。

当Uriel向恶魔发动攻击时，Castiel趁机奔向了Anna的方向。他只需要轻轻一碰，Sam就立刻昏迷倒地。但当他刚握上门把时，一个强力的天使驱逐咒刚好被画完并且启动。

咒语向他逼近时，Dean咬紧牙关努力去寻找咒语中的任何一条漏洞，试图把自己留在原地。他让自己凝神于自己的黑暗面上。他把自己凝聚在任何一个与恶魔相近的特点上，他甚至还把自己的注意力放在那些他干过的坏事以及不属于自己的力量上。而咒语的效用终于结束时，他喘着粗气，在极度劳累中咳出血液。

他看到Anna在镜子上画下的咒语，质问她究竟是在那儿学到这个咒语。她说这些都从是天使们口中得知的，但这可不是以诺语。Dean现在开始有些担心了，也许他刚才就该把Anna交给那些天使们。

最终，他们决定把Anna安置在Booby的安全屋里。在把Anna藏进安全屋后，Dean对他们说自己需要休息一会。于是他趁着这个机会让自己联系上天使们的电台。Anna说得一点也没错，里面只有一片寂静。当然，仍有一些低声喃喃存在其中，他们还在到处寻找她得踪迹。除了这些，他们还说了其他事情。但是他们说得极其含糊，显然是在避免Anna窥听。然后Sam再次拽回了自己的注意力。

他尝试着去查看Anna的心理治疗档案，但是却很快的被Anna发现了。Sam因此决定先查出Anna到底做了什么惹毛了天使们，于是他们联系上了Pamela，期望她能帮上忙。  
这就是为什么Dean会出现在这位灵媒的门口。然而在他还未敲门时，门便自动为他而打开了，他向她打了声招呼：“Pamala。”

“Dean。”她向前俯身靠在了门框旁，把头歪向一旁。“你看起来不太一样了……”她把手抚上了Dean的脸颊，说：“不…这就是你本来的样子……”她连忙把手拿开，就像是被火源灼伤一样。  
Dean紧张地咽下口水。

“你本可以阻止这一切的发生。”她苦笑着说道，拿下了她的墨镜，一双塑料做的眼珠出现在视线中。

“他……他已经警告过你了。”他心虚地说。

她哼了一声。“的确，但我也很固执。我可不会因为小小的警告而退缩。但我还是得说，我现在比起以前好多了。虽然我失明了，但我同时也得以看得更加广阔。”她挂上了真诚的笑容，说：“谢谢你。”

“为了什么？”Dean为此而感到困惑。

“因为你是第一个不带着任何同情情绪看向我的人，你得知道那些情绪有多烦人。”她抱怨道。“听着，我知道你并不会对我所发生的一切而后悔，你也不需要感到后悔。这并不是你的过错。”

“额，我猜，我得说……谢谢？”Dean不安地逃避着。

“所以，你是哪个天使？出名吗？”

Dean几乎是难以呼出卡在自己喉咙的那一口气。他已经很久没有大声说出自己的名字了。“Ser——Serpahiel。”

“六翼天使之首……不错嘛。”

“我在很久之前就已经不是他们的领袖了。”他平静的说道。“……别——”

“放心，这会是我们之间的小秘密。”

他们就这样在沉默中矗立，直到Pamela再次开口说话。

“会很痛吗？”

“啊？”

“你从天堂堕落时，会痛吗？”她语调温柔地问。

Dean看着她，张开了嘴巴，不知该作何反应。“什，什么？”

Pamela被Dean地反应逗笑了。“嘿，别这样嘛。你能怪我吗？错过你后我可没有机会再说这些台词了。”

Dean摇了摇头，大笑出声。“好吧，这很好笑。走吧，我们一边走一边说。”

当他们坐入Impala后，Dean侧过身子看向Pamela。“根据我的记忆，是的。”

Pamela看向了Dean的方向，说：“什么？”

“当我坠落时。会痛。非常的痛。但并不是你想的那种痛。”他说着发动了汽车的引擎。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)cat was out of the bag，指秘密被揭发，和当初Casifer的Cat’s out有异曲同工之意


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些对话取自S4E10。

Dean为Pamela打开了车门。在去往Bobby家的路途中，他向Pamela解释了他们是如何找到Anna，以及她所施展的血液魔法和她的内里是怎么空虚得诡异。当他们走到地窖大门时，Pamela把手放在Dean的肩膀上。Dean疑惑的望向她，只见她抬起了食指抵住唇角。他不由得摇着头轻笑出声。

看到Pamela和Sam调笑的时候，Dean很难不去微笑。她的存在让Dean觉得现在的局面也不是那么的糟糕。

一切情况进行得十分顺利。就连Anna身上爆发出的能量都在可以接受的范围内。Dean完全可以接受自己被那股能量拍到房间的另一边。但是，他却难以接受Anna说自己是天使这一回事。她不可能是天使，她甚至连荣光都没有。她浑身上下连一个天使的特点都没有。而且Dean完全不相信自己的父亲会想要杀死Anna。如果有任何人会让祂生气得杀人，那就一定只能他了。

当她说起自己故事时，Dean尝试去辨认她究竟是谁。但是没有了荣光，她身上属于天使的力量极其微弱，她翅膀也因此无法显现。她说她坠落了，因此成为了人类。但Dean拒绝相信她所说的一切，她怎么可能会变成人类？如果是这样，为什么他的荣光依旧没有消失？这代表着他是特别的？或者她才是特别的那个？

“我剥离了我的荣光。”她说。

Dean猛地一顫。“你说什么？”

Anna开始解释起自己的荣光，但是这并不是Dean想要知道的情报。他完全没办法想象什么叫做剥离自己的荣光。不管发生了什么，荣光都不可能被剥离的。

根据Ruby的说辞，地狱想要Anna只是因为她是个附身在人类身体上的天使，所以地狱才能有办法从她身上套取情报。但如果这真的是他们想要的，那为何当初他们不直接从Dean身上套取情报呢？他回想起自己在地狱里被折磨时只见过Alastair和Alastair信任的几位手下，难道在地狱里的其他恶魔并不知道自己是天使这回事？

Dean开车把Pamela送了回家，Sam和Ruby也在这个时候开始积极寻找Anna荣光的所在地。

“我必须说，我可没预料到这个。”Pamela开口打破了他们之间的沉默。

“预料到什么？”他紧紧握着方向盘。

“……你妒忌了。”她揭露道。“为什么？”

“为什么我不可以妒忌？！”他怒吼道。“我……父亲命令他们去杀了她！地狱也要从她身上套取情报！难道我对天堂地狱而言都不够好吗？！”

“别妒忌她，Dean。她只是吓坏了。她所作的一切都是出于恐惧。你也许对他们而言不重要，可是你很勇敢。愚蠢，但却勇敢。”她说，把手安置在Dean的膝盖上。“她把自己的荣光拽出来只是为了逃避天堂的惩罚，但现在她又想要把它们夺回去以保护自己。但是你堕落时可没有那么做对吗？”

Dean把车停在Pamela的停车场上。“相信我，Pam。你不会想知道我堕落时都干了些什么。”

“我已经知道了。我想要说的是，你并没有隐藏自己所犯下的错误。我不知道未来会怎么样，Dean，但是如果你回归以前那种毫不掩饰的状况后，一切事物都可能会好起来的。”她下了车，等着Dean靠近。

Dean恼怒地叹了口气，带着她走向家门口。

Pamela踏进了家门，然后转过头看向了Dean。“我能不能再请求你一件事？我可不知道我们何时才会再见面了。”

Dean咬着唇沉思了一会，说“……当然。”

“我可以看看你的翅膀吗？毕竟我可能再也没有机会看见其他天使的翅膀了。”

“我不认为……它们不是…一个好…例子。”Dean磕磕巴巴地说。“你能看到它们吗？”

Pamela笑了笑，然后耐心地等待。

Dean发出一声沮丧的咆哮后就把自己羽翼伸展开来，尴尬地看向一旁。当Pamela倒吸一口气时，他甚至为此而感到畏缩。

“真漂亮。”她用双手托住Dean的脸颊，轻声说道。“谢谢你，Seraphiel。”她向前俯身，在他的唇上印了一个吻后便转身离开，留下Dean一人站在门口一头雾水。

.-.-.-.-.

当Dean回到Bobby那儿时，他看到Anna正在凝视着夜空。他想要知道她是否知道有关自己被救出地狱的原因，但是她什么都不知道。在谈话间，她承认其实自己一点也不想回去天堂。

她想要逃离天堂，而Dean却想要回归天堂。他不知道她会这么想是否是因为她失去了荣光的原因，但他和她之间完全没有共鸣。她完全不明白Dean是多么想要回去确认父亲的存在，他想要再次感受到祂的爱。

当Anna说起只有四个天使看过上帝，他愣住了。他见过他的父亲……Michael，Gabriel，Raphael，Lucifer，Metatron，Azrael，所有的的六翼炽天使……绝对多于四个天使见过上帝。他甚至以  
为全部天使，无论在任何阶级和职位的天使，都被给予觐见的机会。他们只需要请求，就会拥有那个机会去见父亲了。

Anna向他解释了天堂究竟是怎么运作的，但这只让他陷入更深的疑惑中。天堂似乎出了什么事情。当初他在天堂时，你可不会因为提出质问而被杀死。天堂到底发生了什么事情？那些规则何时产生了如此庞大的变化？

Sam最终还是找出了Anna的荣光究竟落在了哪里。她纯净的荣光落下之处长出了一丛漂亮的橡树。Dean试着想象，如果那是自己的荣光，那么他的荣光又会刺激着什么的生长呢？大概不会是些什么好东西吧。

他们抵达目的地时，Dean确实有感觉到荣光留下的痕迹，但是却没有任何一丝气息说它就在那儿。这可不是什么好现象。

而且天使们现在已经开始威胁要把Dean丢回地狱了。他想要沮丧的大喊，天堂究竟发生了什么？这些命令到底是谁下达的？为什么Anna如此坚定自己抗命后就必定会受到严惩？是的，Lucifer的确是抗命了，但是他受到惩罚的原因却是因为他造成了叛乱。他为了消灭父亲的创造物召集了一个天使军团。他在天堂展开的叛乱导致众多天使伤亡，使得天堂的运作严重搁置，天使之间的阶级也因

此变得混乱不堪。由此可见，Lucifer造成的一切可远比Anna抛弃职务还来得严重。

当初的Seraphiel是站在Lucifer这边的。尽管他并不认同Lucifer的做法，但是他依旧支持着他兄长的行动。他也为此付出了代价。他被驱逐，被抛弃，被忽略。事到如今，他依旧在为当初的决定而受苦。所以他和Anna在这里谈及的惩罚并不是灵魂被关在地狱里受折磨的那种惩罚。

但是Anna误会了，她坚持这并不是Dean的错，Dean没有必要遭受那些苦难。但她又知道些什么？他并不是被迫被恶魔们折磨的。他是自愿跟随恶魔们下地狱的。而且被折磨不就是灵魂们下地狱的目的吗？

当Anna轻抚Dean的脸庞时，Dean再次感觉到自己是多么的孤单。在发现她是天使的那一刻，他还以为自己找到了可以理解自己的另一半。但是他错了。Anna完全无法理解什么叫堕落。她完全不明白自己所遭遇的堕落。她不明白自己是怎么记着天堂的一切，感受着荣光缓慢地腐坏；她不明白自己是怎么在眼角瞄到自己的翅膀后一次又一次的被提醒着，他已堕落。

然后她亲了他。她很好，但是Dean却无法让自己别去在意这举动背后的空虚感。他向她道歉，接着便赶着和其他人会合。

当他再次回到那里时，他们发现Ruby‘不见了’。但这都是Sam计划中的一部分，而他也等不及扮演好自己的那一部分。

Dean坐在桌子的另外一端看着Sam沉睡，但不久后他也感觉到自己的疲惫朝自己席卷而来。他的身体想要睡觉，这代表着有天使想要在他的梦中找他谈谈。于是他让自己陷入梦乡，希望Castiel不会耽搁太久。他为自己接下来利用Castiel的举动而感到抱歉。他本可以把自己的计划和盘托出，但是如今他不确定自己是否应该信任Castiel。

但和他见面的天使不是Castiel。

他现在可没有心情和Uriel打交道。他知道Uriel有着自己的骄傲，Uriel不会想要遵从来自另外一位既年轻又天真的天使的命令。

“你看，他有自己的弱点……他喜欢你。”Uriel说。

Dean想起自己依偎在Castiel身边的画面，不自在的转移视线。他连忙把自己关于Castiel的想法藏了起来，尤其是那些会为他带来愉悦感的片段。

于是Uriel说出了自己的要求。他拿些他的‘奖牌’，看着Dean脑袋里和Anna亲吻的片段，说Dean得到了‘天使的青睐（1）’。

Dean翻了白眼。跟随着Uriel演了下去，内心却期望着这场对话能够快点结束。Uriel扬言威胁时，Dean说他不过是虚张声势。于是Uriel转为威胁Sam，毕竟Sam可是Dean明显的弱点。Dean只好‘屈服’于他之下，选择告诉Uriel他们的藏匿之处。当Uriel终于离开而Dean得以清醒后，他开始认真思考Pamela的建议。也许，这就是把一切摊开来说的机会了。

在万不得已的情况下，他会下定决心这么做的。

.-.-.-.-.

谷仓的门被甩开了，Castiel和Uriel走了进来。

Dean看着Castiel的视线扫过自己和Anna。当Castiel的翅膀伸展得更开时，Dean朝着Anna前进了一步。Dean悄悄的接触Castiel的荣光，他正为Uriel的擅自行动和威胁而感到抱歉。  
当Anna吻了他时，他才发觉他已经脱稿演出了。亲吻的这一部分可不在Sam的计划里。他眨了眨眼，惊讶的看着Anna轻柔的微笑。他瞥向Castiel，但Castiel马上转移了自己的视线，而Dean也没法从他的荣光上得知他的任何情绪。

Castiel为自己必须遵从命令而道歉，但Anna却直接指出Castiel一点也不感觉到抱歉。

Dean扫视了谷仓的每一个角落。其他人那边发生了什么，为什么他们还不出现？他闭上了双眼，做好心理准备。他绝对会把自己接下来做出的举动列为自己做过最愚蠢的事情里的第一名。如果Anna说Castiel从未因为遵从指令而感到抱歉，那么她又会对自己利用她这一点怎么说呢？毕竟他可是一点也不后悔。如果她真的能够感受到人类的情绪，那么她是否会后悔刚才的亲吻呢？他慢慢的呼出了一口气。

“你斗胆碰那女孩的一根头发试试。”

Dean听到Alastair的声音后立马转过身。终于！Dean从未想过自己居然会为自己看到Alastair而开心。按照他们的原计划，他们会放任天使而恶魔殴斗，但Dean却瞄到Castiel正处于下风。他对自己说，他应该离开，Castiel会照顾好自己的。最终，Dean对自己咆哮了一声，拿起2x4的木料朝Alastair的头部击去，试图转移Alastair的注意力。但随着Alastair身上疼痛的消逝，他很快站了起来。

Dean没想到Anna居然有办法从Uriel手中夺取到自己的荣光。当她尖叫着让所有人闭上眼睛时，Dean看到了她本来空虚的躯体被荣光充盈成一个全盛时期的天使。一对陌生的翅膀在她身上形成了，她的神圣的本质焚烧着她原本平凡的身躯。

这一切都结束了。尽管Uriel极力阻止，但一切都还是结束了。Castiel阻止了Uriel想要攻击Dean的举动，带着他离开。Dean为此发出了疲倦地叹息。他不知道自己该对刚才所发生的一切抱有什么想法。他即想要为Anna而感到开心，又想要放声尖叫。她拿回了自己的荣光。她可以回家了。但是，Dean却被困在了人间。他被困在人间，被迫执行着一个没人想要告诉自己怎么做的神圣任务。

在和Ruby道别后，Sam和Dean再次回到公路上。他们已经累积了好几次狩猎没去执行，语言信箱里也有着好几封模糊的讯息等着他们去破解。而Dean现在最需要的就是暂时转移自己的注意力。

在途中休息时，他灌下好几瓶啤酒。Anna的存在提醒着自己那些他所经历的痛苦，也提醒着他那些已经失去的，那些再也无法被挽回的事物。他喝着酒，告诉了Sam自己在地狱里的经历。如果Sam能够原谅Dean在地狱里的所作所为，那么也许他也会谅解Dean以前所犯下的错误。

.-.-.-.-.

Dean留下了Sam独自一人在城镇外的旅馆里独处。他很感谢Sam没有对自己彻夜未归的决定发表什么意见。他放任Sam去认为自己只不过是因为想起在地狱里的经历加上失去Anna而想要放松自己——说真的，他在Sam的心中就这么像个发情的公狗吗？好吧，他是的。毕竟他可是个有前科的人。

Dean开着车出了城镇。他内心中有一部分想要自己继续往前，直至离开这里，把一切置之脑后。但他还是选择把车停在了路旁，走下了车。他靠在Impala上，凝视着星空。

“你到底想要些什么，Cas？”Dean向突然出现在他身旁的Castiel提问。

“我以为你会想要知道Anna她……很安全。”Castiel艰难的回复。

“回到了家，活得不错？对她而言是个好事。”Dean说。

Castiel疑惑的看着Dean。“不，她一直以来…都在逃避我们。”

Dean终于看向了Castiel。“所以，她的回归不被你们所接受？”

“看起来是的。”

“但她仍然可以回家。”

“她回去后将会面对严厉的惩罚。”

“你抓错重点了，Cas！”Dean吼着朝Castiel逼近了一步。“她可以回去！我不能！”

Castiel在他深呼吸时探出了自己的荣光。Dean允许了他轻柔的触碰，而当Castiel的荣光包裹住自己时，他发出了一声叹息。他想要得到更多，所以他拉近两人之间的距离，一把抱住了Castiel。  
Castiel先是僵住了一会，接着慢慢举起双手回抱Dean。“你试着回去了吗？”

Dean拉开了两人的距离，愤怒地盯着Castiel。他伸展开自己的翅膀，向Castiel展示出羽翼上的每一处残缺。然后他抓住了Castiel的外套，再次把他拉近。“是的，我试过了。他们可不欢迎我。”

Dean看着Castiel的视线扫过了他的每一只翅膀。Dean因为荣光上传来的悲伤而颤抖。他在Castiel抬起手触碰他其中一只左翼时浑身一震。

“他们不该对你这么做的。”Castiel的声线仿佛被悲伤笼罩着。

Dean颤抖着抓紧手臂。

Castiel的视线再次直直望入Dean的眼睛。“我真的为你身上发生的一切而感到抱歉。”

Dean大吃一惊。Castiel的荣光和自己的荣光混合在一起，因此他知道Castiel是认真的。当他感受到有一只手放在了自己脖颈处时，他放弃了自我压抑。他狠狠地亲上，吮吸并咬住了Castiel的嘴唇。

这和Anna之间的亲吻有着很大的区别。他并未感到空虚，他不觉得这是错误的。Castiel的惊喜和渴望从荣光出传达到Dean的身上，怂恿着Dean继续。当Dean感觉到Castiel试着回吻时，他笑了。他在荣光里看到Castiel曾经看过人类们做爱的景象，因此他做出了保证，他非常乐意亲自教会Castiel人类究竟是怎么做爱的。但当Dean的手伸向Castiel的皮带时，他感觉到Castiel因为自己经验不足而爆发出的苦恼。

Dean僵住了，他喘着粗气推开了Castiel，并且惊恐地望着Castiel。他已经设法解开了Castiel的领带，甚至连Castiel的衬衫都被拉了出来，上面的纽扣也全都被解开了。Dean完全可以透过那些松散挂在身上的衣物看到Castiel的勃起。他看着Castiel染上了玫红色的脸蛋。他刚才是在做什么？Castiel的荣光在他身上跳动着，诉说着Castiel的渴望。Dean想要满足他渴望，但他不可以这样做。他不可以对Castiel做出这些事。Castiel是那么的纯洁且无辜，Dean做不出把Castiel拉下深渊和他一起腐败的举动。

“Dean？” Castiel在Dean的沉默中皱起眉头，伸出手想要触碰Dean。

Dean后退了一步，张开双翼在一切无可挽回前飞走了。他在Castiel能够留下他前离开。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）原文是‘a slice of angel pie’，应该是指Dean占到了便宜或者得到了好处。但结合上下文，翻译为青睐会更为恰当。


	8. Chapter 8

Dean着陆时踉跄了。几千年过去了，他依旧没有掌握好只用两只翅膀飞行的技巧。而他把这一切都归咎于他翅膀的不完美上。

他在森林中央降落了。那里远离着所有文明的发展，也远离了一切超自然生物。他用力地踢向他附近的树干，然后俯身靠向它。他不知道Castiel还会在那里等他多久。

他任由自己从树干上滑落，跌坐在地上。他抱起膝盖，把自己的头埋在手臂里。这难道是测试中的一部分吗？他现在仍在接受测试吗？Castiel是上边派来诱惑他的吗？但这一切真的重要吗？他严重怀疑他以前所做的一切已经让自己堕落得在父亲眼中，自己根本不值得再次被拯救了。

夜晚的时间缓慢的流逝，而当阳光透过枝桠之间的缝隙照耀进来时，Dean终于站了起来。他舒展开自己的翅膀，战战兢兢地回头看了眼自己背后上丑陋得令人沮丧的羽翼，也许他该好好打理它们了。但，他这又是为了什么？他梳理它们是为了打动谁呢？难道是Castiel？他为自己想要为Castiel而梳理翅膀的念头而脸红了。他震惊的把这个念头甩出自己的脑袋，朝着自己汽车的方向飞去。

.-.-.-.-.

Castiel靠在Impala上，耐心地等待着。偶尔，会有几位经过的司机停下来询问他是否需要帮助，但他都拒绝了。突然，他站直了身体看向公路旁的森林地区。Dean回来了。树枝断裂的巨响伴随着呼痛传来。

“狗娘养的！”Dean一边从树丛中走出，一边把身上沾满的树叶及树枝都扫开。当他抬起头看见Castiel时，整个人宛如车前灯吓坏的小鹿一样僵住了。

Castiel瞬移到Dean的面前，但这次Dean没有再飞走了。Castiel抬起手帮Dean拿下他头发上的一根小树枝。他凝视着Dean的双眼，接着缓慢地，小心翼翼地碰了碰Dean的荣光。但是Dean很快就切断两人之间的联系，并且一把把Castiel推开。Castiel向后踉跄了几步才重新站稳身子。

“就……别再这么做了好吗？”Dean拼命地说。

“别再做些什么？”Castiel疑惑地看着Dean问道。

“这些——还有一切！就，别再对我那么……那么好！别再……表现得那么像你自己。”Dean的手拂过自己的头发，惊讶地从上面拿下了一片叶子。

“但这是与生俱来的，父亲就是这样创造我的。我不知道我还能怎么表现。”Castiel回复道。

Dean摇了摇头，让头发上的叶子都被甩了下来。“我们不能再这样做了，Cas。”

Castiel望向Dean的眼睛，试图找出Dean到底在说些什么。他现在无比希望自己能够对人类了解多一些，或他至少学习过并且了解人类的行为举止背后究竟代表着什么。人类是一种言不由衷的生物，而Seraphiel似乎也已经学会了他们的这个特点。Castiel抬起了头，承认自己的无知：“我不明白你的意思。”

Dean沮丧地叹了口气。“听着，你很好。也很纯洁。操，你是这样的……他妈的！我不能…让你也跟着我一起堕落。比起这个，你值得更好的对待。”

Castiel疑惑地歪了歪头。

Dean试着直接越过Castiel离开，但是Castiel拉住了他的手臂，强迫Dean面对着自己。Dean摒住了呼吸，双眼大睁地看着Castiel的眼睛。

Castiel把Dean紧紧留在原地，凝望着Dean的双眼。他正试着去读取眼睛里的情绪，同时用它们来与自己看过并记住的人类行为来做对比。他在看到Dean眼中的恐惧和期望后便停下了。Castiel用自己的双翼环绕着Dean，再次吻上Dean的嘴唇。这场的亲吻并不具有他们初吻中的激情，但是却甜蜜无比。虽然笑容对Castiel而言依旧是个陌生的表达方式，但当Castiel退开时，他对着Dean笑了。“我会好好照顾我自己的，Dean。”他说。“而且，如果我真的坠落了，我知道你会接住我的。”

Castiel抬手抹去Dean脸颊上的泪水，然后把Dean紧紧的拥入怀里，让Dean把头埋入他的脖颈里。

“如果他们发现，他们会……相信我，你不会有好后果的。”Dean声音沉闷地警告他。

他们就这样抱在一起直到Dean的手机响了。Dean吓得跳了起来，他赶紧拿出手机。手机上小小的屏幕现实是Sam的来电。他清了清喉咙露出了灿烂的笑容后才接通电话。“Sammy！嘿，我正在赶回去的路途中。”

Castiel 看着Dean给了Sam一大堆关于彻夜未归的藉口，心中想着Dean刚才的警告。如果被其他天使发现后他们会怎么样？他必须把他于Dean之间的交流互动保密。为了他自己和Dean，他必须这么做。

Dean对着Sam道别后便转向Castiel。“所以，额……我得去接我弟了。”他说。“你还好吧？”

“我很好。谢谢你担心我，Dean。”

听到Castiel的申明后Dean笑了。“好吧，好吧。天，我希望我永远不用离开。”他说，但语气听起来更像是自言自语。“走吧，是时候离开了。”

“再见了，Dean。如果有时间，我会回来的。”Castiel做出承诺。在他飞走前，他轻抚了Dean的荣光，感受到Dean的对他的欣喜及担忧。

.-.-.-.-.

Dean看到Sam正在坐在旅馆房间内等他。“准备好离开了？”他尽力装成一切平常的发问。

“你去了哪里？”Sam问道。“我这几个小时都试着给你打电话！你可别说你的电话关机了。”

“额……”Dean这次没法迅速地找到借口了。“我被天使给绑架了？”这个理由真假参半。

Sam挺直腰板。“哦。是Castiel吗？”

Dean点了点头，他现在不敢发出声音，唯恐提起他自己的脸会变得通红。

“那好吧，他找你干嘛？他是不是向你提起Anna了？”

“额，是的。她现在一切安好。她应该是藏在安全的地方了。”Dean回复道。

Sam对这个消息露出了宽慰的神情，并且迅速切换话题：“那就好。Bobby刚才联系了我。”

“又是一场猎魔？”Dean问道。现在他急需杀死一些怪物。杀死怪物或者和其他人做爱，二选一。此时此刻他一点也不会挑剔。

“不是。”Sam否决了，把其中一个行李丢给Dean。“有位魔印召唤期间时死去的猎人他……显然，把自己的资料都留给了Bobby。而Bobby希望我们能帮他做些筛选工作。”

Dean抱怨：“哦，拜托！”

“抱歉，但我已经答应Bobby我们会去帮忙了。”Sam显然对此举高兴万分。“而且，我们也可以趁机休息一会。”

.-.-.-.-.

在长途驾驶后，他们终于到达Bobby家。还未踏上楼梯，他们便可以看见到处堆积的箱子。箱子内大多都是成堆的书籍，有些箱子则堆满了装饰品和更小的箱子。想必Bobby连帮这些箱子归类筛选都有些困难了。

Sam为此次的分类想出了一个小游戏，他把起居室分成了好几个部分，把书分类后堆积在一起。而Dean则负责帮这些分类好的书放上标签。恶魔，鬼魂，吸血鬼，变形怪……Sam看到Dean标签上的灵魂画作后不禁瞥了他一眼。

“嘿，我可是视觉型学习者。”Dean为自己辩护道。

Sam给了他一个白眼，但并未对此发表任何意见。他回过头继续研究自己眼前的箱子。Dean现在已经处在一种极度无聊的状态中，但是Bobby仍需要他们帮忙。何况，他们还真的找到了好几本真正有用的书。这些书里的知识绝对能在他们猎魔时帮上忙。Sam希望他们会在书里找到一些有关天启和六十六道封印的资料。

过了大约三个小时的分类时光，Sam决定去买些食物。

Dean朝他大喊着让他帮忙买派，生气地嘀咕着Sam上次带食物回来时居然忘记了自己的派。他拿着手上的书翻了一页，这本书又是有关异教神灵的书籍。Bobby把一箱子的书放在Dean的脚边，惹得他又是一阵叹息。“什么？我们还不能休息吗？”他抬起头，朝Bobby可怜巴巴地撇嘴。

“你别以为我没有注意到你在摸鱼。”Bobby转身回到自己的书桌前。

Dean皱起了眉头，他没在摸鱼。他的阅读速度比一般人类还快可不是他的错。他再拿起了一本书，一本看起来沉重的，有着皮质书皮的书。他缓慢的翻阅着这本书，至少这本书上有着许多插图。

然后Sam带着他们的食物回来了。Dean开心地从他弟弟手中接过自己的派，并且小心翼翼的保护着自己的芝士汉堡以免遭到其他人的夺取。在吃完后，他很快的再次回归筛选资料的状态中。

大约一个小时后，Sam翻阅着手中的书页，低声嘀咕道：“我希望我们永远也不会遇上这家伙。”

“谁？”Dean分心地问。

“Seraphiel。”

Dean立刻抬起了头，瞪大眼睛看着Sam。不。不，不，不，不，不——

“嗯？没听过这家伙。”Bobby回复道，甚至连抬头都懒得抬。

“你没听过也不离奇。毕竟他……消失了大约快五百年了。”

四百三十八年前，Seraphiel放弃了试图让天父注意到自己的举动。Dean到如今依旧对那一天记得一清二楚。“所以，额……我们不需要担心他了对不？”

“在这该死的天启中？！”Bobby怀疑地质问。“一切事物都会超出常规！据我所知，Seraphiel也许就会出现在我们的下一次狩猎行动中了。”  
Dean真心期望这不会发生。

“那好吧，Sam？书里面有说Seraphiel出现时会有些什么迹象吗？有任何有关他出没的预兆吗？”Bobby问道。

Sam对着这本书翻来覆去地看，皱起了眉头。“额，我觉得他是个天使……”

“一个天使。”Bobby重复了一遍。

“对，堕天使。但他看起来并不像Anna一样失去了部分力量，他依旧火力全开。哦，等等，他总是以绿眼睛的形象出现。”

Dean脸色苍白。人们甚至连这种事情都注意到了？“所以，额……我们必须去调查每一位有着绿眼睛的家伙了？”他试图用开玩笑来掩饰，暗自希望他的声线没有想象中的颤抖。

Sam摇了摇头，眼睛紧紧盯着手上的那本书。

Bobby嗤笑了一声，继续翻阅手中的书说：“当然了，我们第一个就从你先开始。”

Dean无法发声。他注视着眼前的两位猎人，然后低头去看着脚边的箱子，试图把自己埋进整理护身符的大事业中。

“我不明白。”过了一会，Sam说：“有关Seraphiel的传说到处都是。一分钟前他才刚在一间修道院里开启狂欢派对……”

Dean微笑了。附身于修女身上可是段美好的记忆，一段值得回忆的有趣记忆。这段记忆还涉及了打屁股情节。

“……然后下一秒，他就解决了一个小城镇的恶魔问题。”

“我以为他是个坏人？”Bobby站起身试图越过Sam的肩膀去看这本书。

“他使得至少五十个和平国家发动了战争，他自己也承认了这点。”Sam回答道。“他还烧毁了数百间的教堂——”

Dean皱眉，那些教堂里可都是空着的。好吧，至少那些教堂里没有任何人是无辜的。他从未亲自杀死任何一位无辜者。至少不是真正的无辜者。不过他同时也能列出上百位从未亲自杀死任何人的邪恶领袖。Lucifer本人就从未有过机会造成如此大范围的伤亡。但Lucifer本人都被锁了起来，Seraphiel还能干些什么呢？

“——然后启动了狩巫行动，但那些被烧死都不是真正的女巫，他还启发了西班牙宗教裁判所（1）……好几场的圣战……操纵者Seraphiel。他让人类自相残杀，甚至把恶魔介绍给了他们……噢！”

“什么？”Bobby和Dean同时发声。Bobby是出于感兴趣，但Dean却是出于恐惧。

“这里写着Seraphiel现身在某个区域后可能会出现的预兆。他有着极强的领地意识，排斥着幽灵，恶魔和一切的超自然生物。如果一个人类的住宿附近没有任何灵异现象，那么他就极有可能在那里出现过。”

Bobby从Sam的肩膀凝视着那本书。“这不就代表着……噢，操。”

“怎么了？”Sam问。

“Ellen在一个星期前联系过我，她说有一些在Elm Creek, Nebraska那里的猎人说他们全都空手而归。镇子里的吸血鬼都逃离了那个地方，恶魔们都对那个城镇绕道而行。”Bobby说。“我不知道这个现象是何时开始的。”

Dean紧咬下唇。他可没预见自己崩溃时所作出的行为会报应在自己身上。

Sam抬起头看向Bobby，然后再看向Dean。“Elm Creek？我们刚去过那里。”他说。“你认为……你认为Seraphiel是不是因为我们俩才会出现在那里？他是不是在为Lucifer工作？”

“不。”Dean连想都没想就直接回答了。他把自己的视线从堆满护身符的箱子移向Sam。他是不是应该在这个时候坦白一切了呢？如果有任何不对劲，他大可直接飞走。但不，他做不到。他不能失去Sam。Pamela也许可以接受自己，但那时因为她获得了全新的视野，而且她前半辈子完全不认识Dean。Sam不会轻易接受Dean天使的那一面的。“我不知道。也许他曾经因为我们而出现在那里。那些天使一直在我们身边到处乱窜，他可能在那里想要找机会和自己的家人们重聚呢。”  
Sam充满怀疑地挑眉。

“也许他去了雪佛兰博物馆那儿。”Dean提议道。

“我对此充满怀疑……”

Dean对着Sam的冷漠翻白眼。那可是个很棒的博物馆。里面展示着那么多老爷车。不过……看了看其他天使的行动和行为，好吧，Sam的怀疑天使们对汽车毫无兴趣也是有道理的。“他的遗憾。”语毕，他便坐回箱子前。

.-.-.-.-.

Sam必须知道他是否会正面对上Seraphiel，如果他们的真的对上了他，那么他们就得做好万全的准备。在深夜里，他为此在Bobby的屋外叫来了Ruby。

当Ruby走入视线，Sam便急冲冲地问：“你知道Elm Creek那里究竟发生了什么吗？”

她停住脚步，整个人都僵住了。“我有听到……一些传闻。”她承认道。“那里有几位幸存者。一个恶魔在远处看到了那场屠杀。他说它是天使，但它……的翅膀是血红色的。他很残忍，又极度无情。他就那么冲进恶魔之间，把他们都封印在附身的躯体中，折磨他们直到他们向他祈求自己的死亡。他们都叫他恶魔天使。”  
Sam微微疑惑的歪头，问：“翅膀？你们可以看见他的翅膀？”

“对。天使可以看到我的真正面孔，而我可以看到他们的翅膀。”她解释。“听着，Sam，别靠近他。尽你所能的远离他。在他所出现的区里里，所有东西都死了，而且死得极其痛苦，那个小镇的超自然生物都已经被遣散了。”她紧张的干笑。“和我谈起这件事的所有人都变现得小心翼翼。如果是天使，我们在远处就可以预见他们的到来，但是这……这个东西，它来的时候是完全没有预兆的。那位幸存者，他和我说它给他们的感觉就像是个普通恶魔一样。我很幸运，那件事情的发生就在Dean发现你使用那些力量之后。我差点就死在那里了！”

Sam叹了口气。至少看起来Seraphiel并不是在帮Lucifer工作。他答应Ruby自己会小心点，尽可能避免和这位恶魔天使接触。但他很担心，Dean一定知道些什么。难道Dean那天已经遇上了Seraphiel了吗？

.-.-.-.-.

Sam和Ruby就此道别，Dean看着Sam走回房子中。一位幸存者。看来他生疏了。

Dean闭上了眼睛，晃了晃自己的脑袋。不，他不该这么想的。他飞回房子里，不小心撞翻了一堆堆叠在一起的书。然后他蜷缩着躺在地上，听着Sam安静地打开了门。Dean可以感觉到Sam的视线停留在自己的后背，而他希望Sam可以快点离开。他完全不想去面对Sam早上会问的问题。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）Spanish Inquisition西班牙宗教裁判所，1478年成立的异端裁判所。用以维护天主教的正统性，直至19世纪初被取消。西班牙宗教裁判常被引用为宗教不宽容和压迫的典例。


	9. Chapter 9

早晨总归还是到来了。Sam一直尝试着询问着Dean有关Seraphiel的事情，但Dea一直找借口逃避他的询问。一堆又一堆的箱子逐渐被归类筛选完毕，房间内也开始看起来不再杂乱。当然，得除去那些Dean自己所造成的杂物堆。Sam沮丧的叹气，直勾勾地盯着另外一堆Dean所造成的‘Dean堆’。

有一瞬间，他以为自己听到了翅膀拍打的声音，但他想这应该是Dean从地下室出来时所发出的噪音，于是他不以为然的继续翻阅另外一本书。

“你好，Sam。”

Sam吓得转身，直接对上了Castiel的脸。“C——Castiel……额，你好啊。”

Castiel好奇地扫视着这间房子。

“额……你需要些什么吗？”San问道，试图让Castiel回过神。

“你哥哥。”Castiel回答道，但是依旧没有看向Sam。

“他在地下室帮Bobby画上一些新的防御性符咒。”Sam看Castiel对此毫无反应，咬了咬唇。突然，他的视角扫到自己昨晚看到的书。“噢！嘿，我有些好奇，你知道一位叫Seraphiel的天使吗？”Sam可没预料到自己的提问会使得Castiel盯着他。

“为什么？”Castiel问，声音里充满着怀疑和小心翼翼。

“就，我们看到了一本写满他事迹的书，然后额……根据里面的内容，他看起来曾经和我们出现在同一个镇子里。”Sam解释道，尽量不提起Ruby的事。

Castiel歪了歪头，考虑了一下才说：“你不需要担心Seraphiel的行动。”

“所以那一天的确是他。你知道他到底想要些什么吗？他是不是站在Lucifer的那一边？”San问道。“如果他出现了我们要怎么……怎么才能保护好自己？”

“我相信Seraphiel永远也不会伤害你的，Sam。”Castiel说。“……Seraphiel是——”

“Cas！”

Castiel转头望向Dean的方向。“你好，Dean。我们需要你的帮助。”

Sam泄气地塌下肩膀，然后他看到了。他看到Castiel看Dean的眼神。虽然那种眼神是无声的，但是他曾在成千上百的女人以及男人眼中看过类似的神情，他们都是这样看着Dean的。就连Anna也曾以这种眼神看着他哥哥。太棒了，这位天使爱上了他的哥哥。他现在只希望Dean不会是什么天使专属的猫薄荷，否则情况会变得更加棘手。

“你知道吗，我不知道我会不会想要帮你。”Dean回答。

“一个封印正在被破坏。”Castiel解释道。“但我们却对此无能为力。”

“真的吗？我可真惊讶。”Dean讽刺的说。

“Alastair已经抓到了一位死神了，如果他再抓到另外一个，那么封印就会被破坏了。”

“我还是不明白为何你们对此无能为力。”

“那些恶魔们都躲在一栋布满天使防范咒语的建筑物里。我们进不去。”

防止天使进入么。Dean连自己能不能进去都不知道。但如果他能从天使驱逐咒里找到漏洞，那么他应该也能躲过那些咒语的效用吧。这又是一件能够提醒他自己堕落得多么凄惨的事项。他叹着气挠头。“我不知道……Sammy？”

“什么？！我们当然会帮忙！告诉我们在哪里吧。”

“比起告诉你们，我有更好的办法。”Castiel说着触碰了兄弟俩的肩膀。

Sam往后踏了几步，惊讶的看着周遭的环境。“什么……？”他瞄到Dean后便立马止住话头。

Dean紧紧抓着Castiel的肩膀，艰难的让自己站稳。“再也不要这么做了。”他警告Castiel。“就……至少通知我一声。”如果要Dean说一件比坐飞机还讨厌的事，那么被其他天使拽着飞行绝对名列前茅。

Castiel低头看着Dean，荣光上传达着自己的歉意。

Dean重新站了起来，恼怒的咕哝。他放在Castiel手臂上的手却迟迟不撒开。

Sam嘴角挂着一个模糊不清的笑容。

Dean抬起头看到了Sam的眼神。“什么？”

Sam用眼神询问着Dean和Castiel之间发生了什么。

“闭——闭上你的嘴！”Dean咆哮道，他已经可以感觉到自己的脸颊发烫了。

Castiel看了眼Dean，再看向Sam，问：“有什么问题吗？”

“没有，一切东西都很好。”Dean一边说，一边恶狠狠地瞪着Sam。当他瞪够后，他终于转身看向Castiel。“所以，我们现在在哪里了？”

“怀俄明州。恶魔们把死神都藏三英里外的一栋建筑物里。”Castiel回复，把注意力都放在了Dean的身上。“还有一件事情……我们需要Alastair活着。你们只需要把他带出来就行了，剩下的我们会处理。”

“那我们的武器呢？”Sam问道。然后他对着Dean看他的眼神笑了，这个眼神完全媲美Dean坐飞机前的惊恐眼神。“Cas，你能送我回去Bobby家拿些武器吗？”

“当然。”Castiel说完后就立刻把手放在了Sam的肩膀上。

Dean在原地等了五分钟后Sam和Castiel就再次回归了。

Dean从Sam的手中接过匕首，说：“好吧，是时候去斩杀恶魔了。”

.-.-.-.-.

那栋建筑物的确是布满了防护性咒语。当Dean和Sam走近那栋建筑物时，Dean就已经感到浑身不适。建筑物内的每一个角落都画满了咒语。他站在原地看着Sam透过窗口望向内侧。

当Sam回来后，Dean问：“多少？”他感觉自己可能进不去了。

“至少四个恶魔。”Sam说。“也许我们该好好计划一下。或者，至少再叫几位人手来帮忙。”

Dean嘟囔着回答。他现在身心都专注在找到咒语的缝隙试图让自己穿透进去。里面有七个恶魔。还有一……二。两个死神。“该死！我们没有时间了！”Dean一边大叫着想要把门撞开。

Sam看着Dean的冒失举动，大吃一惊。“等等！Dean？！”当他开始迈开脚步时，Dean已经艰难地撞上门板了。

Dean咬着牙，感受到门上刻画着的咒语灼伤了他。他试着把自己身上的能量从荣光转变成那些更加黑暗的能量，而那些能量成功把门给轰开了。他直接冲了进去，转身奔向死神们的方向，而Sam紧跟其后。

Dean迅速的干掉了试图阻挡他道路的恶魔。

一个恶魔试图向前冲向Dean。Dean侧身躲过了他的冲击，转身，一刀刺入恶魔的脖颈处，然后一步都不滞留的继续前进。他的动作行云流水，他甚至没舍得给那些恶魔分一个眼神，光靠感觉便能感受到他们的行动。他的放手依靠着自己的本能去战斗。当他们抵达大厅时，Dean已经自己消灭了四个恶魔。他注意到Sam一直在盯着他，但他现在真的没有时间为他突然熟练的战斗而找藉口了。作为DeanWinchester，他是一位好战士，但是刚才所发生的一切已经超出Dean能做到的范围了。

他把视线移回房间，向Sam指出现在的任务万分紧迫，并希望以此来分散Sam的注意力。大厅的中间是那两位死神，他们躺在咒印的中间。Dean朝着两位正试图完成咒语的恶魔大喊。

Alastair停下了念诵，直直望向Dean。“奇迹永不止息吗？”他带着令人作恶的笑容说：“你真是充满惊喜呢！”

Dean瞪着那个恶魔。“Alastair。我还以为你被烧死了。”

“噢，那位儿科医生的确被烧死了。他的妻子至今仍在到处寻找他的踪影呢。”他咧嘴微笑。

Dean怒吼着踏前一步，但却因为Sam的痛呼迅速回头。

房间内的第三个恶魔站在了Sam昏迷的身体旁。

“看来你少算了一个。”Alastair刻意用指导的语气指出这一点。

Dean缓缓地抬起眼睛盯着那个恶魔。“我注意到了。”

在恶魔能做出任何反应前，Dean就显现在他身旁，一只手按向他的头。恶魔痛苦地尖叫，而Dean迅速转身把手上的匕首扔了出去，击中另外一只低级恶魔。

Alastair为此献上掌声，承认：“我很欣赏你工作时的模样。”当Dean在他面前出现时，他站了起来，说：“如果你体内的天使性质依旧占了一大部分，你可就进不来了。所以加入我们吧，你可以帮我们把你的兄长从监狱里释放出来。他可是你出现在这里的原因，不是吗？”

.-.-.-.-.

Sam抓着头轻声呻吟出声，然后缓缓站了起来。他疑惑的眨了眨眼睛，看着眼前的景象。Dean被Alastair掐住了脖子，承受着Alastair对他挥出的拳头。

Alastair大笑着把Dean甩开。“来吧！你绝对可以做得比这个更好的！”

Dean在撞到地板时立刻翻身站了起来。房内的灯光忽明忽暗，墙壁上一双翅膀的阴影沿着他的身体伸展开来。

Sam的心里顿时升起无助的恐慌感。他哥哥被天使附身了。那个天使是附身在他哥哥身上以通过这些天使防护咒吗？这是是他们私底下达成的某个小计划中的一部分吗？

“真漂亮。”Alastair轻声说道。“这就是为什么我从来都不会伤害它们。”

他所做出的评论显然惹怒了Dean体内的存在。墙上的影子消失了，Alastair失望地皱起眉头。Dean向他的方向直冲，带着他撞破窗户，让他们两人一起掉入了后巷里。

Sam跌跌撞撞着朝窗户奔去。他凝视着Dean和Alastair站了起来，然后举起了枪瞄准着Alastair。Alastair瞥了Sam一眼，笑了。

“我亲爱的Seraphiel。”Alastair以一种甜蜜的音调说。“天堂永远也不可能再次接受你了，而人类？他们绝对不会爱你的。我看过你的荣光，它们如今的样子是多么的漂亮，邪恶已经彻底占据了它们。上帝再也不会再原谅你了。但是，Lucifer他爱你，他是这样的爱你。”

Sam恐惧的摒住呼吸，Seraphiel。Seraphiel在他哥体内！他必须想办法救出Dean。

Seraphiel没有动，他的呼吸沉重。

担心的情绪掠过Sam的脸，Castiel曾说过Seraphiel不会伤害自己，但他从未否认Seraphiel会加入Lucifer的可能性。他也没否认Seraphiel会窃取他哥哥身体的可能。

Seraphiel抬头看着Alastair，他的表情上写满了迷茫和困惑。Alastair伸出手，邀请他加入他们。

当一道雷光劈向Alastair时，Sam和Dean吓得跳了起来。但雷光散去，Alastair已经不见了。

“嘿！Seraphiel！”Sam喊道，抬起了手中的猎枪指着他哥哥的头颅。他差点因为那像极Dean的震惊表情而把枪管放下。Sam一边缓缓接近，一边喊：“滚出我哥的身体！”

“什——什么？不，Sam，这不是你想的那样。”Seraphiel举起双手，试图解释。

“滚出去！”

“Sam，拜托了，你得听我说。”他恳求道。

泪珠从Sam的脸颊滑落。这就是那种感觉吗？恶魔附身于你爱的人，试图乔装成他们，但你内心深处却知道他们早已不是你爱的那个人。Dean自己绝对不会想要Sam被恶魔或者天使附身的，所以Sam闭上眼睛狠下心扣动扳机。

当他再次睁开眼睛，街道上早已空无一人。当Castiel出现在他身旁时，他吓得倒吸一口气。

“你知道这件事吗？”Sam在愤怒中颤抖，问：“你知道Seraphiel附身于他这件事吗？”

“我知道。”

“为什么你不告诉我？！”

“我答应过Dean了。”

Sam指着Seraphiel消失前所站的位置，怒吼：“那 **不** 是Dean！ **那** 是Seraphiel！而你也很清楚这一点！”被背叛的感觉充斥于他声音内。“你 **很清楚** ！”

“Sam……”

“不！除非你想告诉我把堕天使驱逐出人类身体的方法，不然我再也不想听你所说的任何一个字。”

Castiel躲避了Sam的视线，低头看着地上，说：“除非是那位堕天使自愿离开，不然。我也没有其他办法了。”

Sam沮丧地揉了揉自己的眼睛。“算了。我会自己去想办法。你能……你能找到他吗？”

“D——Seraphiel是个躲避探查的高手。”Castiel解释道。“但是我会尽我所能地去找到他的所在地。”

Sam叹着气抬头凝视着夜空，他现在已然迷茫。Dean才刚回来，但是现在Sam又再次失去了他。他感受到Castiel放在他身上的手再次把他带回了Bobby的客厅里。

他很感激Castiel这次选择让他一个人独处。他扫视着整个房间，房间还是那个老样子。他低头看向他早前整理的书堆，弯下身子捡起来一张纸张。Dean潦草的笔迹写着这堆书是有关天使的书，然而在天使的标签旁Dean画着一只长着三对翅膀的龙。Sam看着这张画，皱起了眉头。

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 图片来自作者Likhoradka，源自AO3-Waiting for Salvation 的 Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些对话取自S4E16和S2E18.

Sam是在漫长的折磨中度过这几个星期的。他完全找不到任何有用的资讯。他找到和上百种驱逐恶魔的方法，是的，这会在猎魔中帮上忙，但是他现在不需要这些。他找到了如何驱逐天使的咒语，但是对上Seraphiel？Castiel向自己解释了Seraphiel是怎么穿过恶魔封印和天使防范符咒的。由此得知Anna的咒语对他并不会起作用。据他所说，Seraphiel更像是天使，恶魔和人类的混种。

Sam深思了一会，最后发现Seraphiel就是一个完美的武器。无论他忠诚于哪一派，他都会对他们带来绝对的利处。而且他完全可以自由选择自己要投靠哪一派中。

但这些都不重要。他们现在完全没有任何有关Seraphiel的消息。Castiel出现的几率增加了，而他每一次出现都显得愈加恐慌。Sam不知道Castiel究竟是在担心Dean还是Seraphiel。每次Sam对这位天使提出质问时，Castiel都只会给予Sam一个悲伤的眼神，并不愿回答Sam的问题。

然后一天，Castiel带来了令人不安的消息。

“有人在屠杀天使。”Castiel说完后便跌坐在椅子上。

“什么？！他怎么办到的？是谁这么做？是……是Seraphiel吗？”

Castiel拒绝对上Sam的眼神。“我不知道。Uriel怀疑是恶魔做的。但……”他叹了口气，摇了摇头。“我不相信是Seraphiel干的。他的确做过很多坏事，但是他绝不会杀死自己的兄弟姐妹的。至少他不会再这么做了。在没人挑衅的情况下，他不会这么做的。”

“为什么你这么确定他不会这么做？”Sam问。

Castiel看着Sam的眼睛，回复：“因为我知道他。我曾经感受过他的荣光。”

Sam别过头，思索着。然后他试着说：“我……我会试着问Ruby看她知道些什么吗。”

Castiel脸皱了起来。“你不该再和她有所接触，Sam。”

“不然你有更好的办法吗？”Sam反驳道。

“我们在拷问Alastair，但……但我们需要Dean。”Castiel向椅背靠去，看向别处。“这是我出现在这里的其中一个理由。”

Sam不敢置信的看着Castiel，天使们要Dean帮忙拷问Alastair。为什么他们——噢。“你要他去折磨Alastair！”

Castiel垂下了头。“不。我 **不想** 要。但是这是我收到的命令。”

“ **上帝** 要Dean去折磨一个恶魔以取得资讯？”Sam质问，声音里充斥着浓厚的不信任。

Castiel没有回答。他不想相信自己的父亲居然会想要这个。他的父亲居然会想要让Seraphiel去折磨他人，让他的荣光再次受到玷污。但……他收到的命令……命令里完全没有提到Seraphiel，他并没有收到任何有关那位堕天使的命令。一切命令只有Dean Winchester存在其中。他甚至连Seraphiel的谣言都没听到。难道，除了他以外，就没有其他 **人** 知道有关Seraphiel的事情了吗？上帝一定能认出自己的所有孩子……所以祂一定也知道Dean Winchester就是Seraphiel。但如果祂知道的话，那么有关折磨的命令又是谁下达的？

Castiel突然之间站了起来，把Sam吓了一跳。“我得离开了。”然后他就空气中轻柔的扑打声中离开。

.-.-.-.-.

在Castiel离开后，Sam决定他 **应该** 在去本地图书馆前和Ruby谈一谈。那些他之前预定的书籍已经借到了，而他真的希望那些书能有上一丁半点的有用资讯。再这样下去他可快沉不住气了。

当Sam从图书馆回来时，他依旧对和Ruby见面时所谈起的事情而感到深深的失望。她对恶魔杀死天使这件事一头雾水。他没有告诉她Dean的事，因为他怕Ruby会因为Dean没法这里试图排挤走她而更加卖力地让自己继续饮用恶魔血。

他把图书馆借来的书放在Bobby的书桌，Bobby递给了他一瓶啤酒。Sam感激地接过啤酒，快速的书堆中筛选出他需要的资料。袋子的最底部放着一本破旧的平装书籍。他拉出那本书后看着封面挑起眉头。 **Supernatural（邪恶力量）** 。这本书的封面让它看起来就像是某种同性恋惊悚悬疑书籍。他把书翻到背面去看简介，好奇这本书的结局究竟是什么。

**“在孤独的加利福尼亚州高速公路上，一位穿着白色连衣裙的女人带着男人们迎向自己的死亡……而这一个诡异吓人的超自然现象却将会是Sam和Dean对于他们父亲下落的第一个线索。”**

Sam不得不把这短短的几句话读上好几次，然后随便翻开书的一页开始读了起来。书上所写下的东西和自己的经历一模一样。在一瞬间，Sam完全忘记了自己所面对的问题。

他在网上快速的搜索了有关 **Supernatural** 的系列丛书，但随着研究深入，San更加疑惑了。他必须找出这位Carver Edlund。但是无奈，Carver Edlund只是个笔名，于是他直接找上了出版商。

说服出版商自己是个 **Supernatural** 系列的粉丝和说服作者自己就是Sam Winchester这两件事情的困难度完全不相上下。

Chuck Shurley完全不想和Sam有任何交流，他认为Sam只不过是他的超级书迷。他只是一个看起来和自己幻想中的Sam完全一模一样的粉丝，而这位粉丝也碰巧不知道从何得知Sam和Dean的全名和有关Seraphiel的事情。

但就是Seraphiel这个名字让Sam得到进入Chuck家里的机会。

当Sam环视着这脏乱的客厅时，翅膀扑打空气的声音出现了。他看到Chuck尴尬的向冰箱迈进。

Castiel出现在Sam的身后。“Sa——！”他还未完成自己的话语就直接切断了自己的声音，他凝视着Chuck。

Chuck拿着一瓶野格利口酒走了回来。他悲伤的望入Castiel的眼睛。“所以，这都是真的。我是个先知。”

“等——等下。先知？”Sam的视线徘徊在Chuck和Castiel之间。“Cas，你知道这件事？”

Castiel完全忽视了Sam的提问，向Chuck迎去。“能遇上您是我的荣幸。”

Chuck轻蔑的点头示意，赶紧躺在自己的躺椅上。

“这是怎么一回事？”Sam对着房间提问，期望有人能给他回答。

“我在自己的最后一本书模仿了冯内古特(1)。”Chuck回复道。“我就不该把自己写进里面，我还把自己写成了先知？！我那时究竟在想些什么？这……这绝对是奈特·沙马兰(2)级别的愚蠢。”

Castiel从自己阅读的故事中抬起了头。“改变故事情节并不会改变事情的走向。”他解释。“Luke（3）试过了。”

Chuck瞪着Castiel，坦率的说：“你本人比书上还烦人。”

Castiel皱起了眉头，再次拿起并翻阅另外一本书。

“好吧，你是个先知。”Sam把自己的注意力放在Chuck身上。“所以你绝对很清楚一切有关Dean和我的事情。你知道他现在人在哪里，对吗？”

Chuck打开了酒瓶，抬头看向Sam。“……对。”看到Sam稍微安心的表情后，他继续说道：“但……听着，我不知道我该怎么说……”他站了起来走到自己的书桌那儿。他在书桌上的一堆纸中寻找，接着拉出了一叠被钉在一起的纸张。他把那叠纸递给了Sam。“你不会喜欢这东西的。”他说着走回了躺椅那儿，让自己沉醉在自己的饮料里。

Sam的眉毛困惑地皱在一起。他盯着第一面，然后意识到这是Seraphiel穿着Dean身体消失的那一夜。他开始阅读上面的文字，然后再读一遍，再一遍。每一次他默读过那些文字后，他的身体就会开始颤抖。每读一次，颤抖就会变得更加剧烈。Sam让那叠纸张从手中滑落，捂住自己的脸，试着让自己平静下来。他生气的踢开地板上的一堆书，声音紧绷着问：“多久了？Seraphiel附在Dean体内多久了？”

Chuck在回答前啜了一口酒。“那本该诞生成Dean Winchester的灵魂降生于另外一个躯体了。”他解释。“Seraphiel在Dean出生时就接过了他的，额……尸体的掌控权。”

Sam哑口无言的看着Chuck。他完全没预料到这件事。“他是……”

“Seraphiel一直以来就是Dean。”Castiel说。“他一直以来就是你的兄长。”

Sam腿脚一软，跌坐在墙边。“但……Dean他……他永远都在为我着想。他还为了我去过 **地狱** 。而你现在告诉我他一直以来都是……”他垂下头，苦笑道：“而我甚至还对他开了枪。”

一瓶酒出现在Sam的视野中。他抬起头，看到了Chuck同情的脸。

“看来你比我还需要这东西。”Chuck说。

Sam看着那瓶酒，在Chuck的吸气声中吞下一大口。他立刻感到苦味灼伤他的嘴巴，整张脸都皱了起来。“他在哪里？”他问。

“额……那啥水晶洞里？”Chuck对自己的回答充满了不确定。“墨西哥的那个。”他心虚的说。

突如其来的翅膀扑棱声让Sam和Chuck转头看向声源，但房内早已看不到Castiel的身影了。

“他很快就会回来了。”Chuck说，些微不自在地躺回自己的椅子。“我觉得我该告诉你……Dean知道那件事。”

Sam疑惑地注视着Chuck。

“关于你喝血的事情。”Chuck对他解释道。“他没有告诉其他人这件事。”

Sam不知道自己该怎么去想这件事。Seraphiel，Dean……不管他是谁也好，他没有和自己谈起这件事，他也没有告诉那些天使，他甚至都没有质问Sam。他就这样保护着Sam的秘密，不让任何人知道。他想对Dean瞒着他们这么大的事情而感到生气，但其实他自己也有自己的小秘密。也许他该对Dean更加的开诚布公，这样也许Dean也会对自己回以信任了。

.-.-.-.-.

Castiel降落于奈卡水晶洞（4）里，他在里边探出了自己的荣光。在闷热高温的环境中，他终于感觉到一丝激灵了。洞穴里的超大晶体影响了他荣光的运作，使得自己的感官不断陷入循环中。他跟随这那丝激灵感，终于瞥见蜷缩在角落的Dean。他死死盯着前方，翅膀紧紧地包裹着自己。在Castiel走近后，他甚至都不愿动弹。

Castiel在Dean地面前站定，凝视着眼前破碎的天使。他试着触碰Dean的荣光，却只在里边感受到悲恸和自我憎恨。这些感觉比他之前感觉过的来得更加猛烈，这铺天盖地的感觉让他不得不倒吸一口气赶紧把自己抽离。

“这是真的，不是吗？”Dean问，但依旧不愿移动。

“什么真的？”Castiel问。他想要安慰Dean，但他不觉自己能够再次承受如此庞大的悲恸与哀伤。于是他在Dean的身边坐了下来，试图用躯体上的接触去安抚Dean。他根据记忆中人类的举动用手臂搂住Dean的肩膀。

Dean靠向Castiel。“我是导致天启的元凶。是我把第一道封印给打破的。”

“是的。”Castiel回复。“当我们发现Lilith对你展开的计划时，我们围剿了地狱，试图找到你，在你——”

“在我开启天启前。”Dean打断他。

“但我们到达得太迟了。”

“技术上。 **技术上** 而言，是我开启了天启。”Dean语气中的苦涩无法掩盖。“当正义之人在地狱中收获了他刀下的第一滴血液，或者其他的什么类似的东西？我并不正义，我甚至连人类都不是。”

“但Dean Winchester是。”Castiel指出这点。

“是的，我看到了那个条约。我在地狱里和这个身体已经完全链接在一起了。但到了如今我仍从未问过 **为什么** 。”Dean说。“所以为什么要来救我？为什么你们不让我就这样烂在地狱里呢？”

“怪罪并未降临于你身上，Dean。降临于你的是宿命。”Castiel说。“『而开启了天启的正义之人才是那个能够阻止一切的人。』， **你** 必须阻止它。”

“阻止Lucifer？”Dean颤栗着质问。“还是 **天启** ？我做不到，Cas。面对它吧，你们都完蛋了。”

“父亲选择你必然有祂的旨意。”

“对，好吧。”Dean畏缩了。“这全都是祂愚蠢的，该死的 **计划** 。我很确定它们就是。”

“ **我** 相信你，Seraphiel。”

Dean在听到自己的名字后僵住了。

“请你和我一起回去。”Castiel把手放在Dean的大腿上。

Dean避开的Castiel的手，但他被Castiel紧紧抓住。

“Sam很担心你。他知道你是谁了，他很后悔那天他所做出的行为。“Castiel说。

Dean为此叹气。“我不知道，Cas……我真的……我不知道。我不觉得我还能能继续下去了。”

“如果你不想为了阻止Lucifer和天启而回去，那么试着为Sam而做出努力吧。”Castiel说。他还想再说一些有关自己自私的想法的话。他本不该这么做，但这也许是Dean现在最需要的激励了。“你——你会为了我而试着回去吗？”他问，音量只比窃窃私语稍微高了点。

Dean在Castiel的紧抓中转过头，注视着他。Castiel脸上写满了无措，眼睛直勾勾地盯着前方。Dean轻声回答：“当——当然。”

Castiel鼓起勇气面对Dean，他抬手摸上Dean的脸颊，模仿他看过的动作抬起了Dean的下巴，然后他附身轻吻了Dean。

Dean轻声呻吟。

Castiel再次把自己的荣光探向Dean，为Dean荣光中的悲伤恢复到可忍受的程度而松了一口气。于是他满足了Dean的渴求。他满足了Dean对更多身体接触的渴望。

Dean抓住Castiel并加深了这次的吻，他伸出了舌头戏弄着Castiel的嘴唇。当Castiel轻轻抚摸着他的翅膀时，他顿时向后退开，大声呻吟着：“操，Cas……”Castiel抓上他翅膀根部，让Dean发出另外一声呜咽。

Dean撕开了Castiel的衬衫，开始在他胸部落下亲吻。他吮吸了Castiel的乳头，惹得Castiel倒抽一口气。他从未有过这样的感觉。这比他们之间的初吻好上太多了。这感觉上是这样的……肉欲，如此禁忌。他冒着风险让自己沉浸入Dean的荣光深处，然后他看到了Dean的悲伤已经被爱与激情淹没了。当Dean把手伸入他的羽毛时，他忍不住大声呻吟。

Dean让Castiel躺了下来，然后自己跨过了Castiel的臀部。他啃咬着Castiel的脖子，低语道：“别停下来，Cas。不要退出我的荣光。”

Castiel伸展自己的脖子，让Dean能够更好的亲吻它。他的双手紧紧缠绕着Dean的羽翼，他们间仿佛有什么在堆叠起来。世界对他们再也不重要了，他的感官里只剩下Dean在抚摸他翅膀的那双手，和他们两人互相磨蹭的胯部。“D——Dean，我……”他的身体突然发麻，然后感觉到有什么东西被释放了出来。“Seraphiel！！”他尖叫着射了出来，双手紧紧抓住Dean。

然后Dean也在他之后射了出来。一时间，令人愉快的麻痹感在他们两人的荣光中震动着。Castiel看着头顶上隐约可见的大水晶，呼吸沉重。他花了一点时间欣赏着它们的美，却不料被捏住翅膀强行回过神。

“停下。”Dean的声音低沉。

Dean低沉的嗓音仿佛化为雷电钻入Castiel的脊椎，然后下一秒他便发现自己的视野布满着Dean自鸣得意的坏笑。

“噢，你喜欢这样，嗯？”

Castiel可以感觉到自己的脸颊发烫。这就是脸红的感觉吗？但他很快就没有担心的时间了，因为Dean又再次轻轻的、充满爱意的吻着他。“Dean。”他试着在亲吻的间隙中挤出：“我，我们必须……噢、唔……别……Seraphiel，啊……Dean，你弟弟……嗯，他在等。”

Dean恼怒的叹了口气，坐了起来。但他并未从Castiel的大腿上离开。

Castiel用手肘撑起自己，疑惑的盯着Dean。“Dean？”

“好吧，好吧。”Dean站了起来，把手伸向Castiel试着帮Castiel站起来。

Castiel瞥了一眼Dean湿润的裆部，问：“你能恢复自己的衣服吗？你需要我帮忙吗？”

Dean闭上眼睛，咬了咬自己的舌头，说：“Cas……你绝对是有史以来最扫兴的人了。”转眼间，Dean的衣服就恢复以往的干净。虽然依旧皱巴巴，但至少干净了。“现在，打理好你自己，然后带路吧。”

.-.-.-.-.

Sam在Dean和Castiel着陆时站了起来。“Dean！”他转过身看到在Castiel身后躲着的Dean。“Dean， Seraphiel……我——我很……”

“就……Dean就好。”Dean说。“我不……对不起。”

Sam向前踏进了一步，把Dean拉进拥抱里。“为什么你不告诉我？爸他……他知道吗？”

Dean把自己从拥抱中抽离。“如果爸知道了，他大概会尽他所能地杀了我。我……我没告诉你因为，额……我怕你会被吓坏。”

“相信我。”Sam说。“我已经被吓坏了。”

Dean耸肩，然后勾起唇角露出些微笑容。“抱歉。”

Sam笑着看向Dean的后方，但是笑容却逐渐垮下，最终眉头皱了起来。

Dean快速的瞄了Castiel一眼，难道他们刚才的小尝试在他们身上留下了什么证据吗？但是据他所知，Castiel乱糟糟的鸡窝头可不能算作一个证据，对吧？他的头发一向来就长成那样了。

“噢，拜托！Dean！你认真的？”

“嘿！”Dean尝试为自己辩护。“这发生已经有一段时间了，好吗？而且翅膀们是有那么 **一点** 敏感。”

“但他可是个天使！”Sam朝着天使示意，而Castiel不自在的别开眼神。

“我也是啊。”Dean指出这点，他惊讶于自己竟然能够如此轻松的承认这点，于是他笑了。

Sam惊讶的闭上嘴巴，塌下肩膀凝视着Dean。

“我——我们之间还好吧？”Dean有些不确定地问。

“嗯……我们之间没事了。”Sam确认了这点再次把Dean拉入怀抱里。在他闭上了双眼感受到Dean抬手回抱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Vonnegut，Kurt Vonnegut Jr. 库尔特·冯内古特，黑色幽默文学代表人物之一。他在《第五号屠宰场》中这本书把自己写了进去。  
> (2）M. Night Shyamalan奈特·沙马兰，一位印度裔的美国电影编剧、导演、制作人以及演员，他喜欢在电影中客串演出，曾被讽刺每部电影都要在结束前给人意外的噱头。  
> (3)大概很多人忘记了，所以这里提示一下，Luke是一位前先知，曾在S4E18被Castiel随口一提。  
> (4) Cueva de los Cristales奈卡水晶洞，世界上最大的地下水晶洞穴。因为极其潮湿闷热，人类在里面超过10分钟会有生命危险
> 
> [看文时没在意，但是翻译时我看到Luke整个人顿时懵了。Who the hell is Luke in Supernatural?!结果重新把第四季都看过一遍，发现Luke只是被Cas提过一次。作者太强了，居然记得并把他给写进去了XD]


End file.
